Le Hurlement du Loup
by J. H. Verne
Summary: Période d'Halloween, rencontre cuisante pour Hiei, évènements en conséquence, des mauvais comme des bons. Yaoi Kurama/Hiei. Dernier chapitre ajouté. Fic finie.
1. Prologue : Une Mauvaise Rencontre

**Le hurlement du Loup, Prologue**

**Rated :** T

**Type-Genre :** Yaoi (tous publics), Fantastique, Angst…

**Couple Yaoi :** Hiei & Kurama

**Disclaimer :** Manga Yû Yû Hakusho - Yoshihiro Togashi, Shueisha, Fuji TV & St. Pierrot. Les créatures, etc. sont de mon invention. Dans le cas contraire, je préciserai.

* * *

**Mauvaise rencontre..**

Une créature.. L'une des plus dangereuses du Makai, dormait au pied d'une falaise. Des plus dangereuses, mais aussi des plus rares. En effet, cette espèce était sensée être éteinte depuis plus de mille ans. Cependant, c'en était bien une, cette créature couchée contre le versant de la montagne… Elle devait mesurer dans les quatre mètres de long sans la queue, et faire environ deux mètres à l'épaule… C'était donc bien un adulte. Son pelage était d'un rouge sombre, avec une crinière noire et des griffes acérées qui luisaient dans l'obscurité du Makai… Sa queue, identique à celle d'un scorpion, était posée sur le sol à coté d'elle. De toute évidence, la bête dormait profondément… Mais ne nous y fions pas, une telle bête peut réagir à une vitesse foudroyante et, une seule piqûre, voire éraflure, avec le dard, provoque une mort instantanée… Et ça, Hiei le savait pertinemment. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il ne s'approchait pas plus. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en ressortit une minuscule puce électronique.

Cette puce, était en fait un appareil photo microscopique que lui avait fourni Enma Daiho, le Roi du Reikai, pour que Hiei puisse effectuer et surtout, mener à bien, le travail pour lequel Enki, le nouveau Roi des Ténèbres, l'avait engagé : Répertorier les créatures du Makai. Hiei plaça le minuscule appareil entre ses deux yeux, et l'y fixa. Le mécanisme s'enclencha sans le moindre bruit et s'initialisa.

À présent, à chaque fois que Hiei clignerait des yeux, il prendrai une photo et la sauvegarderai automatiquement. Hiei prit plusieurs clichés de la Manticore, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne s'étire dans un grognement puis se lève, redressant automatiquement sa queue de scorpion dans une position menaçante, dard en avant. Hiei ne bougeait pas, il savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et, étant donné qu'il n'y avait pas de vent, elle ne pouvait pas non plus le sentir. Il disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu et sans le moindre froissement de brindille, laissant la Manticore, et continuant son travail.

Cela faisait plus d'un an maintenant que Hiei n'était plus allé dans le Ningenkai. Il n'en avait plus le temps. Ses amis lui manquaient, il était bien forcé de le reconnaître. Et surtout, Kurama lui manquait… Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que Hiei ne pense à lui. Pas une nuit non plus. Hiei s'arrêta sur une branche assez basse, à l'orée d'une clairière. Il avait toujours le capteur sur le front, mais l'empêchait de fonctionner avec ses pouvoirs, pour éviter des photos inutiles du Makai. Il soupira.

"Je commence à en avoir par-dessus la tête de ce travail… Non seulement je le fais pour rien, mais en plus ça me prend tout mon temps… Voila un an que je n'ai pas pu aller voir Kurama.. Aucune nouvelle, rien du tout…"

Il fut pris d'un sursaut. _« Eh minute ! Pourquoi est-ce que je raconte tout ça moi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un an ? »_. Hiei ne savait pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait tant de ce que faisait, et de ce qu'était devenu Kurama. Soudain quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit. _« Et si c'était ce que les Ningen appellent l'amour ? »_ Pensa-t-il… Il hésita… Cela ce pouvait-il que lui, Hiei, démon sans cœur et réputé sans quartiers, lui qui avait sur les mains le sang de millions de démons et d'innocents, lui qui était froid, qui ne parlait que très rarement, lui qui… Non… Cela ne se pouvait pas… Comment pouvait-il seulement songer à tomber amoureux ? Et quand bien même, si c'était vrai, qui voudrai de lui ? Lui dont le passé était si sombre, si peu glorieux… Comment Kurama, un être si calme, si gentil, pouvait-il seulement être attiré par quelqu'un comme Hiei ? Cela ne se pouvait pas… Hiei eu un pincement au cœur… Il était bien forcé de se l'avouer, il aimait Kurama.

Mais il avait tellement peur de ce que pouvait penser Kurama de lui, qu'il retourna tous ses souvenirs en long, en large et en travers, pour trouver un quelconque indice… Même des plus minimes, prouvant que Kurama l'aimait au moins un peu… Il se souvint… Il se souvint que la première personne à qui il avait fait confiance, et qui lui avait fait confiance, était Kurama. Il se souvint que la seule et unique personne qui lui souriait quand toutes les autres lui tournaient le dos, était Kurama. Il se souvint que le seul qui avait toujours fais attention à ne pas le blesser, à respecter son passé et le choix qu'il avait fait à propos de Yukina, était Kurama… Il se souvint que lors des Tournois, le premier à s'inquiéter pour lui, était Kurama… Toujours Kurama… Oui maintenant, Hiei était sûr que Kurama l'aimait au moins un peu… Ça le rassura et il ne pu retenir un sourire.

Il était tout de même inquiet… Ça, c'était il y a plus d'un an… Maintenant, cela pouvait avoir changé… Il eut un haut le cœur à cette pensée et n'entendit pas se qui se glissait lentement derrière lui…

Soudain, il se figea. Il avait compris. Il relâcha ses pouvoirs sur l'appareil qui se remit à fonctionner. Hiei glissa sa main gauche dans son dos et y saisit un pistolet d'argent. Puis, il fit un brusque bond dans la clairière, se mettant totalement à découvert, ce qui lui permettrai de voir le danger arriver d'assez loin… Il savait ce qu'il avait entendu, et ce n'était pas un mince danger…

"Approche !" fit Hiei qui avait toujours sa main dans son dos, tenant le pistolet.

Un grondement de plus en plus fort se fit entendre, suivit d'un rugissement qui n'avait rien de celui d'un lion ou d'un quelqu'autre félin. Hiei eut un sourire en coin…

"C'est ça… L'intimidation je connais, il va falloir faire mieux que ça !"

À peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'un loup-garou bondit de l'endroit où Hiei se tenait quelques secondes auparavant, atterrissant lourdement à une dizaine de mètres de bête au pelage gris se redressa de toute sa hauteur et fixa sur Hiei un regard d'ambre brûlant de sauvagerie. Hiei n'était pas effrayé. Ce n'était pas le premier loup-garou qu'il rencontrait, de plus, celui-ci était vieux. Cela se voyait facilement à la couleur de son pelage. En effet, un loup-garou de cette espèce a la couleur des cheveux de l'humain dont il résulte.

Hiei observait la bête sans faire un seul geste. Il attendait que le loup attaque pour sortir son pistolet et l'abattre d'une balle dans le cœur. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, le loup bondit, propulsé par ses puissantes pattes arrières et fut à moins de deux mètres de Hiei en seulement quelques secondes. Hiei fit un bond en arrière et sortit son pistolet de derrière son dos. Il appuya sur la gâchette et le coup parti. Le loup eut un hurlement déchirant et lui retomba dessus, la gueule ouverte. Ses puissantes mâchoires se refermèrent sur l'épaule gauche de Hiei qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Il se releva difficilement, se tenant l'épaule.

"C'est pas vrai !" fit Hiei avec fureur en découvrant la morsure et les veines noircies de son épaule. Le venin s'était répandu… Plus moyen de faire machine arrière…

Hiei regarda le loup rendre son dernier souffle et reprendre son apparence humaine. Il n'avait jamais vu cet humain, et quand bien même, ça lui était égal. Le fait est qu'il avait été mordu, et donc, il était condamné à se transformer chaque nuit de pleine lune…

Sans savoir pourquoi il leva la tête vers le ciel pourpre du Makai, dans lequel on pouvait distinguer deux lunes.

Celles-ci étaient insignifiantes, ce n'était que des satellites qui apparaissaient une fois tous les quatre mois, allez savoir pourquoi… La vraie Lune, dont Hiei allait devoir se méfier, c'était celle qu'on apercevait de la Terre, et du Ningenkai. On ne pouvait pas la voir du Makai, mais elle avait une influence. Sur les loups-garous du moins. À chaque pleine lune du Ningenkai, les loups-garous se transformaient au Makai. Hiei savait que la pleine lune se terminait aujourd'hui. Étant donné qu'il n'a pas été mordu avant le début de la pleine lune, il ne risquait pas de se transformer maintenant. Il avait jusqu'à la suivante pour combattre l'esprit du loup et rester maître de lui… _« Il faut que j'en parles à Kurama… »_ pensa Hiei_…« Lui je sais qu'il me soutiendra… Enfin, je crois… »_ se dit-il. Il eut une légère envie de pleurer mais se ressaisit.

Il regarda sa plaie. Les veines étaient toutes bien noires… Jusqu'à son torse inclus et sans doute le reste… Il grimaça… _« Bon, allons-y… J'ai besoin de lui… »_ songea Hiei en sautant dans l'arbre le plus proche. Il avait mal, mais ça n'était rien à coté de la douleur qu'il avait ressentit lors de la greffe de son troisième œil… Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était le futur… C'était la première fois de son existence où il s'inquiétait pour son futur…

* * *

Voila !

Il vous a plut ce prologue ? (même s'il est court ?) Un loup-garou c'est pas vraiment commun dans Yu Yu Hakusho et pourtant, c'est bourré de monstres... Si vous me disiez vos impression grâce à une petite review ? uhm ? ça m'aidera beaucoup de savoir ce que vous penser de ce que j'écris ! ;-)


	2. Chapitre 1 : Happy Halloween

**Le hurlement du Loup, Chapitre 1**

**Rated :** T

**Type-Genre :** Yaoi (tous publics), Fantastique, Angst…

**Couple Yaoi :** Hiei & Kurama

**Disclaimer :** Manga Yû Yû Hakusho - Yoshihiro Togashi, Shueisha, Fuji TV & St. Pierrot. Les créatures, etc. sont de mon invention. Dans le cas contraire, je préciserai.

* * *

**Happy Halloween..**

- Ah… -gémit Hiei accroupi sur une branche. Son épaule le faisait souffrir, il n'était plus qu'à trois arbres de chez Kurama et pu constater qu'il y avait du monde chez les Minamino. Visiblement, toute l'Urameshi Team, hormis Hiei, ainsi que les filles, étaient là. Ça… C'était une mauvaise nouvelle… Il ne voulait pas avoir à expliquer à tout le monde ce qui lui était arrivé… Mais il fallait qu'il le leur dise, après tout, ils étaient amis…

Il sauta sur l'arbre en face de la chambre de Kurama, et lança un petit caillou contre. Kurama tourna immédiatement la tête vers la fenêtre et se dépêcha de venir ouvrir à Hiei et son visage s'emplit d'inquiétude lorsqu'il vit l'épaule ensanglantée de Hiei.

- Hiei, bon sang que s'est-il passé ? -questionna-t-il sans pouvoir masquer son inquiétude. Les autres s'étaient figés. Ils observaient Hiei avec un mélange d'étonnement et de peur.

- Disons que j'ai fais une très mauvaise rencontre… -répondit Hiei, une main sur son épaule. Kurama s'énerva. Il s'énervait toujours quand Hiei était blessé et qu'il refusait d'expliquer pourquoi.

- Mais enfin explique toi !

Devant l'air désespéré de Kurama, Hiei se résolu à tout leur expliquer.

Le récit dura une quinzaine de minutes, puis, lorsqu'il eu terminé, il releva la tête et observa les visages, à la recherche d'une réaction. Il s'était assit pour raconter, Kurama l'avait attentivement écouté et avait nettoyé et pansé sa plaie pendant se temps, les veines étaient redevenues normales, mais le venin était toujours là hélas… Hiei tourna enfin la tête vers Kurama. Ce dernier avait les larmes aux yeux… Mais malgré tout un mince sourire. Il se jeta au cou de Hiei qui eut une légère grimace de douleur, remplacée par de l'étonnement. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, car Kurama commença :

- Hiei, je suis content que tu sois venu me voir ! J'aurai aimé que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances, mais je veux que tu saches une chose : ce n'est pas parce qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui tu es un loup-garou, que je ne tiens plus à toi ! Ça ne changera jamais tu m'entends, je serai toujours là pour toi !

Hiei resta hébété… Avait-il bien entendu ? Les autres avaient les larmes aux yeux. Kurama pleurait à chaudes larmes… Hiei, sans doute sans s'en rendre compte, enlaça le kitsune et enfoui son visage dans son cou. Il senti ses yeux devenir humides, mais sans que les larmes n'acceptent de sortir…

- Kurama… je… Merci… -murmura Hiei. Kurama rouvrit les yeux et eut un sourire. Il releva la tête et plaça son visage en face de celui de Hiei, qui l'observait avec un air qui faisait peine à voir…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, crois-moi. -fit simplement le kitsune en souriant et en séchant ses larmes. Hiei sourit. Ce n'était pas un sourire mauvais comme ils avaient toujours pu voir sur le visage du jeune Youkai, mais bien un sourire plein de reconnaissance, et même, avec une pointe de tendresse… Kurama lui rendit son sourire et eut une incroyable envie de l'embrasser… Il se retint tant bien que mal et se releva, puis aida Hiei à en faire autant. Kuwabara intervint.

- Hiei, je suis d'accord avec Kurama, rien de changera, on sera toujours amis ! Et demain encore plus qu'aujourd'hui !

Hiei le regarda incrédule, il était entre la joie et l'étonnement. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de quoi être surpris, ces amis tenaient à lui, c'est normal… Eh bien pas pour Hiei… Du moins, disons qu'il n'avais jamais rencontré personne qui lui avait dis « je t'aime bien » ou « je tiens à toi tu sais » et encore moins « je t'aime »… Pour lui c'était nouveau… Yusuke continua, bientôt approuvé par les autres.

- Kuwabara a raison ! Hiei, on est amis et ça c'est pas demain la veille que ça va changer ! C'est pas parce que les nuits de pleine lune tu vas sentir le chien que ça va nous gêner ! Si tu savais ce qu'on endure avec Kuwabara ! -fit Yusuke. Hiei ne pu s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Kuwabara s'énerva aussi sec.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Urameshi ?!

- Quoi j'ai pas raison ?

- A propos de Hiei si, mais moi j'sens pas le poney !

- Oh si on peut plus plaisanter ! -lâcha Yusuke.

- Ah parce que tu déconnais ?

- Bein évidemment idiot !

- Ah.

- Arrêtez vos conneries ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. -intervint Shizuru. Les deux garçons s'excusèrent et fixèrent Hiei d'un air gêné. celui-ci les rassura.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas venu pour que vous vous lamentiez sur mon sort, c'est fait c'est fait je n'ai plus le choix il faut que j'affronte ça… Je suis venu parce que j'avais besoin d'en parler…

- En gros tu avais besoin de moi. -termina Kurama avec un sourire. Les autres eurent comme un « tilt » et comprirent que Kurama avait un sacré faible pour Hiei, et ils se demandèrent si c'était pas réciproque…

- Eh bien… -commença Hiei. Il n'acheva pas, il baissa les yeux d'un air gêné et un peu perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Kurama sourit. _« Oh et puis zut ! »_ pensa-t-il. Il pencha un peu la tête sur le coté et embrassa doucement la joue de Hiei. Ce dernier ce figea et rougit instantanément. Les autres sourirent, ils avaient vu juste. Yukina, bien que ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait entre Kurama et Hiei, trouvait ça très mignon. Hiei ne bougea pas et le laissa faire, les joues rouges. Kurama décolla ses lèvres de la joue de Hiei et murmura, pour que les autres n'entendent pas, « je serai toujours avec toi… ». Hiei l'entoura à nouveau de ses bras et enfoui son visage dans le cou du Kitsune… Cette fois ci, il senti quelque chose couler sur ses joues, à peine les deux larmes avaient-elles quittée la peau de Hiei qu'elle se cristallisèrent en deux pierres d'un bleu profond, pareilles à celle de Yukina, en plus foncé… Yukina ouvrit de grands yeux à la vue de ces pierres d'Hirui. Cet air étonné fut vite remplacé par un sourire remplit de joie.

Hiei était bien son frère… maintenant elle en était enfin certaine ! Quelle joie ! Elle se retint de le souligner, elle se contenta de dire _« Merci, Hiei. »_ avec un grand sourire, mentalement à son frère. Hiei rouvrit les yeux, toujours dans les bras de Kurama et se rendit compte de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'aurait pas voulut qu'elle le sache… Mais elle semblait heureuse, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Que sa sœur soit heureuse… Il lui rendit son sourire, serrant toujours Kurama contre lui. Kuwabara ne songea même pas à s'énerver d'apprendre que Hiei était le frère de Yukina, il était attendrit par la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.

- Eh bien… C'est la journée des scoop on dirait… -fit Yusuke avec un sourire.

- Hein ? -fit Hiei dont les larmes avait séchées, mais qui était toujours contre Kurama.

- Eh bien d'abord tu reviens nous voir, bon on aurai aimé que ce soit pour nous dire autre chose que « j'ai été mordu », mais on est quand même content de te voir, et ensuite, je crois bien que vous deux vous êtes amoureeuuux ! -termina-t-il la bouche en cœur. Kurama rougit, mais ne pouvant nier l'évidence, il sourit. Hiei devint rouge écarlate et lâcha un « Quoiiii ?! » qui fit rire tout le monde.

- Hiei, ne le nie pas ça crève les yeux ! -se moqua Kuwabara.

- Oui allez, et puis c'est pas méchant ce qu'on dit, on taquine là, mais en attendant, vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux ! Et puis franchement Hiei… Si y'a bien quelqu'un pour toi sur cette Terre, c'est Kurama ! -ajouta Yusuke avec un clin d'œil. Hiei resta interdit, il était coincé, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il détourna le regard, les joues rouges et un air gêné. Kurama tourna la tête vers lui, voyant qu'il ne disait rien. Il sourit tendrement en voyant l'air de Hiei. Il savait maintenant que Yusuke avait raison, et que ce qu'il éprouvait pour Hiei depuis si longtemps était réciproque…

- Hiei… -murmura Kurama. Hiei ne bougea pas. Kurama lui embrassa le front, juste sur le Jagan, en faisant bien attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Hiei ouvrit de grands yeux puis les ferma et releva très légèrement la tête, comme pour lui montrer qu'il appréciait. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Bein tu vois Hiei ! -fit Yusuke avec un grand sourire. Qui a raison ? Uhm ?!

Hiei rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers Yusuke, les joues rosies, mais un léger sourire.

- Toi… -fit simplement Hiei, sans oser regarder Kurama en face. Yusuke eut un grand sourire. Genkai fit un clin d'œil à Hiei.

- Ça va aller Hiei ? -demanda-t-elle.

- Oui enfin… je m'inquiète plus pour vous que pour moi…

- Pourquoi ? -fit Kuwabara. Genkai et Kurama levèrent les yeux au ciel.

- Parce que quand je me transformerai, vous serez en danger ! Idiot, je n'ai pas envie de vous faire subir la même chose qu'à moi ! -s'énerva Hiei. Ses yeux devinrent jaune brillant et il se tendit en laissant échapper un grognement. Il s'écarta vivement de Kurama et posa ses deux mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre, essayant de se calmer…

- Hiei ?! -s'inquiéta Kurama.

- C'est là ça y est… -murmura Hiei… Ne m'énervez pas s'il vous plait, c'est une faveur que je vous demande, si vous me mettez en colère je ne pourrai plus empêcher l'esprit du loup d'avoir le dessus sur moi… -Hiei avait dit ça en tremblant, le loup avait pris le dessus durant quelques secondes. Kurama s'approcha de lui avec précaution, et posa une main sur l'épaule droite de Hiei.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils feront attention… -murmura Kurama, regardant les autres avec insistance, leur demandant d'approuver.

- Oui, tu peux compter sur nous Hiei. -fit Yusuke. Les « oui » se succédèrent et Hiei se retourna, de nouveau maître de lui.

- Bien… C'est une bonne nouvelle. -fit Hiei en croisant les bras. Les autres virent alors le Hiei qu'ils avaient toujours connu. Ce dernier leva alors un sourcil.

- Au fait, vous fêtiez quoi ? -questionna-t-il. Il avait observé la déco avec un regard bizarre… Il y avait de fausses toiles d'araignées, avec de fausses araignées dessus, des citrouilles… Enfin une déco qui ne ressemblait pas à Kurama.. Yusuke sourit.

- Halloween !

- Euh ? C'est quoi ça ?

- La fête où on se déguise en monstre, en fantôme, où on s'amuse à se faire peur, où les enfants vont sonner aux portes déguisés pour réclamer des bonbons… Enfin c'est l'occasion de bien rigoler quoi ! -expliqua Yusuke.

- Eh bien on peut dire que je suis de circonstance. -fit Hiei avec un air amusé. Kurama sourit gentiment. Que Hiei plaisante sur son cas, il ne savait pas si c'était bon ou mauvais signe… Mais il se dit qu'il valait mieux en rire qu'en pleurer pour le moment, surtout si Hiei le proposait…

- Tu m'étonne, si ça n'avait pas été aussi grave, ça m'aurait fait rire. -fit Yusuke.

- Te gêne pas. Après tout, je l'ai cherché… -fit Hiei.

- C'est pas ta faute si t'as été mordu ! -fit Kuwabara.

- Si ça l'est, je n'ai pas réagis aussi vite que d'habitude ! Si j'avais eu un minimum de réflexe, ça ne serai pas arrivé, je sais ce que je vaut, et par la même, je sais que c'est bel et bien ma faute si je n'ai pas été capable de réagir. Des loups-garous j'en ai tué beaucoup, je n'ai pas d'excuse. -fit Hiei. Kurama eut un sourire triste. Hiei s'en voulait, ça, Kurama l'aurai parié de toute façon, le connaissant. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Hiei et le tint contre lui. Hiei se calma instantanément. Il regarda Kurama d'un air gêner.

- Hiei… S'il te plait arrête de t'en vouloir… -demanda Kurama en posant sa tête sur celle du jeune Youkai. Hiei ferma à demi les yeux et serra les dents d'un air amer… Il ne répondit pas.

- Si tu continue à dire que c'est de ta faute je te baffe ! -lança Yusuke avec un air menaçant. Il lui fit ensuite un sourire et un clin d'œil. Allez Hiei, SMILE ! -tenta-t-il avec un grand graaand sourire.

- Ça te va comme ça ? -fit Hiei avant de faire un grand sourire presque baka. Yusuke ouvrit de grands yeux puis explosa de rire.

- Hiei !! J'te jure tu ressemble à Kuwabara comme ça ! -Yusuke se roulait presque parterre tellement il riait. Hiei prit la mouche de suite.

- Hey ! M'insulte pas !!

- T'insulter ? C'est moi qu'il a insulté ! -s'énerva Kuwabara.

- Nan mais tu veux rire ?! -pesta Hiei. Kurama rit presque de bon cœur devant cette scène familière. Il regarda Genkai et, pendant que les deux autres s'engueulaient, lui demanda.

- On les arrête ou pas ?

- Je sais pas, Hiei a l'air de se maîtriser, si le loup refait surface on s'interpose. -répondit Genkai. Kurama hocha la tête. Mais le loup ne se montra pas. Pour la simple et bonne raison, que cela amusait Hiei d'énerver Kuwabara et du coup, Hiei n'était pas énervé mais s'amusait plutôt bien.

- Non mais franchement ! Me comparer à un baka pareil ! -gueula Hiei.

- Moooii j'suis un bakaaa ?!

- OUI !

Kurama soupira et s'interposa, écartant les deux partis avant que l'un d'entre eux ne valse par la fenêtre ouverte.

- Allez ça suffit hein ! On se calme.

- Je suis calme ! -gueula Kuwabara.

- T'es sûr ? -fit Hiei avec un air de dédain.

- Grrrr j'vais me le faire ce nabot ! -gueula Kuwabara en tendant les bras vers Hiei et essayant d'avancer pour lui casser la figure alors que Yusuke le retenait derrière lui. Hiei le regardait avec un air sadique et un peu supérieur. Il lui tira la langue et le nargua. Kuwabara s'épuisait à se débattre comme un beau diable à ce que Yusuke le lâche enfin. À bout de souffle, il arrêta de se débattre et fixa Hiei avec un air assassin. Hiei sourit.

- Fatigué ? -demanda-t-il.

- Grrrrr !!

- Couché Brutus ! -gueula Yusuke en forçant Kuwabara à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Kuwabara grogna contre Yusuke puis de nouveau contre Hiei qui lui tira la langue. Il allait le chercher encore une fois mais Kurama lui mit la main sur la bouche.

- Tutu tut ! Tais-toi tu en as assez dis. -fit le Kitsune en riant. Hiei, suspendu dans son mouvement avait un petit coté baka. Il ne pu retenir un rire amusé. Il prit la main de Kurama entre les siennes et l'écarta de sa bouche.

- D'accord je me tais. Mais n'empêche que… -il ne pu finir sa phrase car Kurama lui plaqua à nouveau sa main sur la bouche, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire Hiei, et les autres. Même Kuwabara riait. Après tout, il savait que ce n'était que de la taquinerie. Tant de son coté que du coté de Hiei.

- Dis moi Hiei, intervint Yukina, pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu dans le Ningenkai depuis un an ? -elle avait un air gêné et timide, comme à son habitude quand elle s'adressait à Hiei. Ce dernier la regarda puis soupira. Il allait lui répondre quand il se souvint que Kurama avait toujours sa main sur sa bouche. Il essaya de l'enlever mais pas moyen, il se rappela alors que le kitsune était chatouilleux… Il en tira profit et Kurama partit se tortiller de rire un peu plus loin. Hiei se moqua gentiment de lui puis se tourna vers sa sœur.

- Pour te dire la vérité, j'aurai bien voulu venir vous voir… Mais je n'ai pas pu à cause du travail que m'a donné Enki et qui, en un sens, était prévu pour être une sorte de punition venant de plus haut (Enma Daiho) à propos de mes actions passées. Je suis sensé recenser toutes les créatures du Makai. Ce qui, on l'a tous compris, n'est pas sans danger. J'y ai travaillé tous les jours, et quand je n'avais aucune créature sous la main, je rapatriais les humains perdus dans le Ningenkai. Je n'ai pas eu une seule minute pour venir vous voir…

- Ah je comprend ! -fit Yukina avec un sourire gêner.

_Réaction de Kuwabara quand à l'information : « Hiei est le frère de Yukina »_

- Kyaah! Mais, Hiei, les larmes que t'as versé tout à l'heure, c'est comme quand Yukina pleure ! Comment ça se fait ?!

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui avec un air de _« c'est maintenant qu'il percute ou quoi ? »_. Hiei ouvrit de grands yeux. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le temps de réaction de Kuwabara soit aussi long… Ce fut Yukina qui répondit à Kuwabara.

- C'est parce que Hiei est un Koorime, comme moi ! -fit elle avec un grand sourire.

- Un Koorime ? Comme toi ? Euh.. -bégaya Kuwabara. Hiei leva les yeux au ciel. _« Mais quel baka ! »_ pensa-t-il. Yukina rit gentiment.

- Oui ! Un Koorime, comme moi ! Hiei est mon frère Kuwabara-san ! -elle avait eut un grand sourire en disant ça. Kuwabara la regarda incrédule, puis se tourna vers Hiei qui approuva de la tête.

- Mais, mais… Hiei, pourquoi tu lui as jamais dis ?! -Kuwabara ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait crié. Son attachement très prononcé (pour ne pas dire « amour ») pour Yukina reprenait le dessus. Hiei fronça les sourcils.

- J'avais mes raisons. -fit il simplement.

- C'est pas une réponse ! -continua Kuwabara.

Hiei fronça encore plus les sourcils. Là il était vraiment énervé… Kuwabara le prit par le col et le secoua.

- Répond !

- Kuwabara ! Calme toi ! -Fit Kurama en l'attrapant par l'épaule, essayant de lui faire lâcher prise avant que cela ne devienne dangereux. Kuwabara ne l'écouta pas et continua de secouer Hiei. Ce dernier lui attrapa les deux poignets et serra fort. Kuwabara stoppa net avec une grimace de douleur.

- Arrête… de me… secouer… -lâcha Hiei.

- Dis moi pourquoi ! -fit Kuwabara, malgré la douleur que lui infligeait Hiei.

- Réfléchis imbécile ! Qui voudrait d'un type comme moi pour frère !?

Kuwabara se figea. Hiei le lâcha et recula. Énervé.

- Moi. -fit Yukina avec un sourire timide. Hiei tourna la tête vers elle.

- Tu as tort… -murmura-t-il.

- Non ! J'ai raison ! J'ai souvent eu un doute sur le fait que tu pouvais être mon frère Hiei, et pour tout t'avouer, je l'espérais vraiment !

- C'est vrai ?… -interrogea Hiei qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Yukina hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- Et comment que c'est vrai ! -fit elle avec un grand sourire. Hiei ne pu retenir un sourire en réponse à celui de sa sœur.

- Merci… -murmura-t-il.

- De rien oniisan !

Hiei sourit. Kurama lui donna une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

- Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?! -demanda Hiei une main sur la tête.

- Dis encore une fois que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien et ça va chier des bulles ! -s'énerva Kurama. Comme il se retenait de rire (ce dont il avait bien du mal), Hiei ne pu s'en empêcher. Il partit d'un rire franc et ébouriffa la tignasse rousse de son kitsune.

- Ça va t'as gagné. -fit Hiei en souriant. Kurama sourit, fier de lui.

- C'est beau l'amuuur ! -fit Kuwabara la bouche en cœur.

- Grrr ! On t'as pas sonné toi ! -râla Hiei. Kuwabara lui tira la langue et chantonna une chanson d'amour. Hiei grogna et Kurama se moqua gentiment de son Koorime.

- T'occupe pas de lui Hiei. -fit-il en embrassant doucement ce dernier sur la joue. Hiei rougit mais sourit. Il hocha la tête.

- D'accord.

Kurama lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Si on allait faire un tour dehors ? -intervint Keiko. Ça nous changera les idées, et ça permettra à Hiei de voir un peu ce que donne la fête d'Halloween !

- Oui bonne idée jeune fille. -fit Genkai. Vous êtes d'accord les garçons ?

Hiei hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Kurama fit de même.

- Alors allons-y gaiement ! -fit Yusuke en se dirigeant en dansant vers la porte de la chambre de Kurama. Kuwabara chantait toujours à tue-tête et Hiei lui mit un coup de pied aux fesses, ce qui eu pour effet de lui cogner la tête en haut de la porte.

- Aïe !

- Avance ! -fit Hiei en le poussant sans ménagement.

- Arrête trésor ! -murmura Kurama avec un sourire. Hiei rougit à l'entente du « trésor », mais obéit. Une fois en bas des marches, Kuwabara courut ouvrir la porte d'entrée, se mettant de ce fait loin de Hiei. Kurama attrapa ses clefs et ils sortirent.

* * *

Oniisan : Grand Frère

Voila !

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plut ! Je sais vous vous demandez sans doute "et l' "angst" dans cette fic, c'est où ?!" patience mes petits amis, patience ! On est pas encore à la pleine lune ! Mouahahaha Au fait, une petite review, n'importe laquelle, ça fait toujours plaisir, et ne peut que me motiver à m'améliorer ! Je vais essayer de faire la suite bientôt, mais ça risque de prendre une semaine, ou plus, ne m'en veuillez pas !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Entre peur et amusement

_Tout d'abord, merci à Impy, Nafarik et LolaMalefoy pour leurs reviews, ça m'a bien motivé à écrire le deuxième chapitre, j'espère d'ailleurs qu'il va plaire ! _

* * *

**Le hurlement du Loup, Chapitre 2**

**Rated :** T

**Type-Genre :** Yaoi (tous publics), Fantastique, Angst…

**Couple Yaoi :** Hiei & Kurama

**Disclaimer :** Manga Yû Yû Hakusho - Yoshihiro Togashi, Shueisha, Fuji TV & St. Pierrot. Les créatures, etc. sont de mon invention. Dans le cas contraire, je préciserai.

* * *

**Méfions-nous de la bête qui sommeille.. Entre peur et amusement.**

- Ha ! La bourse ou la vie !

Yusuke sursauta et leva immédiatement les mains en signe de « drapeau blanc ». Hiei s'était retourné vivement mais Kurama l'avait attrapé par le bras avec un « attends ! ». Sans trop comprendre, Hiei avait obéit et observait la scène d'un regard pour le moins… incrédule…

- Désolé gamin mais j'ai pas de bonbon pour toi. -répondit Yusuke en se retournant vers le petit fantôme avec son seau en forme de citrouille. Le « fantôme » (ou plutôt le drap blanc troué) se tourna vers les autres.

- Vous non plus vous n'en avez pas ? -questionna-t-il.

- Non désolé. -répondit Kurama avec un sourire.

- Si moi j'en ai. -fit Genkai. Elle aimait bien donner des bonbons aux enfants à Halloween. Du coup, à chaque fois qu'elle sortait pendant cette fête, elle remplissait son sac de bonbons en tous genres.

- Ah génial madame ! -s'exclama le petit monstre en sautillant vers elle. Genkai sourit.

- Donne moi ton seau mon grand.

Le gamin s'exécuta, et Genkai le lui remplit de divers bonbons. Hiei observait la scène avec une tête qui valait le détour. Il ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi un gosse venait demander des bonbons de cette façon… Kurama observait Hiei depuis un petit moment déjà, avec un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Hiei était tellement « absorbé » par la « contemplation » (NDA : Uhm bon pas très recherché hein XD) de cette scène qu'il ne le remarqua pas.

Le gamin remercia Genkai, puis s'en alla, tout fier d'avoir remplit son seau. Genkai tourna la tête vers Hiei et leva un sourcil.

- Ça va Hiei ? -demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que ça va. Mais c'était quoi ce mioche ?

- C'était le parfait exemple de ce qu'on t'as dis à l'intérieur avant, à propos d'Halloween. Les enfants se déguisent et vont demander des bonbons aux gens, en s'amusant à faire peur. Et les gens, généralement, font semblant d'avoir peur pour faire plaisir aux enfants, qui du coup, s'amusent. C'est-ce qu'a fait Yusuke.

- Ah… -répondit Hiei avec un air de dire _« mais c'est quoi cette fête de fous ? »_.

Il se figea tout d'un coup, ses pupilles se rétractèrent au maximum et sa respiration se fit saccadée. Il tremblait et laissa échapper un grondement sourd, qui n'avait rien d'humain… Kurama lui lança un regard terrorisé. _« Hiei bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »_ questionna-t-il mentalement. Hiei secoua la tête, fermant les yeux avec force. Genkai fit reculer les filles par précaution, et Yusuke sauta presque sur Hiei pour le maintenir, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire. Kurama lui tenait le bras droit mais Hiei les repoussa avec une force inouïe à trois mètres de là. Il se tordit de douleur et tomba à genoux. Ses épaules craquèrent fortement et elles bougeaient comme si les os et les muscles grossissaient et changeaient de place. Hiei bascula la tête en arrière et le loup ouvrit la gueule en grand. La mâchoire de Hiei s'avança et les dents grandirent. Hiei poussa une sorte de bruit indescriptible et sa tête reparti en avant. Dans une grimace de douleur, il redevint normal. Il était assit sur le trottoir, haletant et tremblant. Kurama se précipita vers lui.

- Hiei ?! Hiei répond moi ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Hiei tourna lentement la tête vers Kurama avec un regard navré.

- Désolé… Je n'arrive pas à garder le contrôle de l'esprit du loup-garou… -s'excusa-t-il.

- Oh Hiei ! -Kurama le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. Hiei le repoussa gentiment et lui embrassa la joue discrètement. Il se releva et Kurama fit de même.

- Hiei… -commença Genkai. Personne n'a jamais réussi à contrôler l'esprit d'un loup-garou… C'est normal que tu n'y parvienne pas.

- Ce n'est pas parce que personne n'y est jamais arrivé, que c'est impossible. Je vais me battre jusqu'au bout contre cette bête sauvage ! -s'exclama Hiei. Je ne le laisserai pas gagner…

- Hiei… -commença Kurama. Hiei secoua la tête.

- Je me battrais jusqu'au bout !

- Tu as raison ! -intervint Yusuke. Tu nous a fais une belle frayeur à l'instant, il faut se battre jusqu'au bout Hiei ! Toi ? Abandonner ? Non mais tu plaisante ?

Hiei sourit à Yusuke. _« Oui ça… Moi qui abandonne, ce serai une première.. Surtout avant même de m'être battu… »_ pensa Hiei au même moment. Kurama posa sa tête sur son épaule. Hiei tourna son visage vers le Kitsune.

- Comment tu te sens ? -demanda Kurama, inquiet.

- Ça va… -répondit Hiei. On est à cinq jours de la pleine lune, ce n'est pas maintenant que je suis dangereux… Et ce que vous avez vu tout à l'heure, n'est qu'un petit aperçu de la transformation… Je vous préviens encore une fois : je ne veux personne alentour le soir de pleine lune ! Déjà d'une parce que je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose ! Et de deux, parce que ce n'est vraiment pas beau à voir… Une métamorphose en loup-garou…

- Je n'en ai jamais vu… -murmura Yusuke.

- Moi non plus. -firent Kuwabara, Kurama et Genkai en chœur.

- Et bien je vous suggère de rester incultes… -fit Hiei. C'est dangereux.

- Hiei nous… -commença Kurama. Hiei le coupa.

- Non. Je vous connais vous êtes du genre à braver mes interdictions… Mais je vous le dis une dernière fois, restez loin de moi les nuits de pleine lune…

Genkai leur fit vivement signe de ne pas insister et d'obéir à Hiei. Ça lui ferai déjà ça en moins à s'inquiéter… Les autres s'exécutèrent.

- Très bien… -fit Yusuke. Tu peux compter sur nous.

- Hm… -fit simplement Hiei.

Il réalisa qu'il était toujours assit parterre en pleine rue. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne alentours. Il se releva et respira à fond.

- Bon, on continue notre balade ? -demanda Hiei.

Yusuke hocha énergiquement la tête.

- Asta la vista baby ! -fit-il joyeusement en partant d'un pas énergique. Les autres suivirent, Hiei ajouta une recommandation.

- Au fait, si ça se reproduit, éloignez vous simplement de moi le temps que ça passe…

Certains glissèrent un « d'accord » et d'autres hochèrent simplement la tête.

Ils marchèrent un petit moment sans trop savoir quoi dire. Hiei regardait autour de lui avec un air curieux plutôt kawaii que Kurama admirait discrètement. Hiei sentit que le Kitsune l'observait et tourna la tête vers lui. Kurama sourit et lui tendit la main.

- Tu me donnes la main ? -demanda-t-il gentiment. Hiei sourit et rougit légèrement mais s'exécuta avec plaisir. Il serra doucement la main de son Kitsu dans la sienne. S'approchant un peu de lui, il posa un moment sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurama. Le kitsune lâcha la main de Hiei et passa son bras autour des épaules de celui-ci. Hiei se serra un peu contre lui et passa timidement une main autour de la taille de son Yohko.

- Tu resteras avec moi ?… -interrogea Hiei. Sa voix était presque un murmure. Kurama le regarda et lui fit un grand sourire, bien que Hiei fixait le trottoir devant eux.

- Oui Hiei. Toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. -répondit-il en lui embrassant le haut du front, au début de la tignasse ébouriffée de Hiei. Ce dernier leva un peu la tête, les lèvres de Kurama glissèrent sur le Jagan. Hiei lui sourit. Et ses lèvres formulèrent un « merci » que Kurama n'entendit pas. Il lui sourit.

- Et tu sais pourquoi, Hiei ? -dit amoureusement le kitsune.

Hiei ne répondit pas, il le regardait d'un regard interrogatif. Kurama rit gentiment.

- Parce que je t'aime mon schatz ! (NDA : Schatz : Trésor en allemand)

Hiei rougit comme une pivoine et détourna un instant la tête, gêné. Il voulait lui dire. Il voulait lui dire que lui aussi il l'aimait. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Il se serra d'avantage contre lui et parvint à dire un « moi aussi… » à peine audible. Kurama sourit tendrement et le serra un peu plus contre lui. Ils n'avaient pas fait attention aux autres qui marchaient devant eux. Du coup, lorsque Yusuke leur demanda « Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? » Ce fut comme s'ils redescendaient sur Terre.

- Oh excuse-nous Yusuke, nous parlions d'autre chose, nous n'avons pas entendu ce que tu as dis… -s'excusa Kurama. Yusuke leva les yeux au ciel d'un air faussement exaspéré et reprit : « Je disais que ce serai bien qu'on aille faire un tour à la foire. Il y en a une pas loin, et en plus il y a une maison hantée. » Kurama sourit.

- Ah oui bonne idée !

- C'est quoi une foire ? -demanda Hiei, énervé de ne pas savoir de quoi ils parlaient.

- Un truc marrant avec plein de manèges ! -fit Kuwabara.

- Ah bien vla qui m'aide… -lâcha Hiei en levant un sourcil. Kurama ne pu se retenir de rire. Yusuke expliqua à Hiei entre deux rires ce qu'étaient une foire et des manèges. Hiei écoutait d'un air curieux. Le masque froid était tombé depuis qu'il avait été secoué par Kuwabara. Depuis, ils voyaient tous le vrai Hiei… Quelqu'un d'assez fragile sur le plan des sentiments, quelqu'un qui est très curieux, et très amoureux aussi !

- Ça te dis Hiei ? -termina Yusuke avec un sourire.

- On va bien voir. -répondit le Koorime avec un sourire. Kurama lui glissa un « tu verra ça sera bien » à l'oreille alors qu'ils reprenaient la marche. Oui ça sera bien… ils vont pouvoir s'amuser un peu. S'amuser… c'était quelque chose d'étranger à Hiei… Mais c'était peut-être quelque chose qui allait lui plaire. Après tout.

Yusuke les entraîna gaiement vers la foire, bondée de Ningen. À la vue de tout ce monde, Hiei frémit. Il était un peu agoraphobe (NDA : Agoraphobie : peur de la foule) et tout ce monde l'effrayait un peu… D'autant plus qu'il avait peur que la bête refasse surface… Mais s'il faisait attention, et s'il était d'humeur joyeuse, il n'y avait pas de risque. Le loup, enfin, l'esprit du loup, était dégoûté par la joie. Il n'essayer de forcer la défense mentale de Hiei que lorsque celui-ci ne pensait à rien, ou qu'il était en colère. _« Non, il n'y a pas de raison que ça resurgisse… »_ pensa Hiei. Il fut ramené à la réalité par Kurama qui déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

- Dis, tu m'écoute ? -demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

- Euh, non excuse moi… -répondit Hiei. Kurama sourit.

- Je disais : « Est-ce qu'un petit tour dans la Grande Roue te dis pour commencer ? »

- La grande roue ? Cette chose là bas ? -demanda Hiei en montrant le manège qui ressemblait à une roue de charrette énorme.

- Oui cette chose là bas. -fit Kurama avec un sourire.

- Nous en tout cas on y va ! Il y a trop de monde à la maison hantée, c'est pas la peine qu'on aille faire la queue deux heures. -fit Yusuke qui parti d'un bon pas vers le manège, suivit de très près par Kuwabara, Keiko et Yukina.

- Viens chéri, on va prendre une autre nacelle que le beau monde, comme ça, on sera un peu tranquille le temps d'un tour. -fit Kurama en entraînant Hiei vers le guichet. Ils paya et la femme lui confirma qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Il invita Hiei à grimper dans la nacelle, ce qu'il fit. Kurama s'assit en face de lui. Elles étaient hexagonales et pas très larges, ce qui fait que leurs genoux se touchaient presque. La grande roue démarra, et Hiei jeta des regards curieux tout autour de lui. Lui qui avait une excellente vue (NDA : imaginez la vision d'un aigle : 10 fois supérieure à la notre, combinée à celle de Saphira (in _Eragon_ le Film) et vous aurez une petite idée de la vue de Hiei. D'après mon idée du moins) il pouvait facilement distinguer le paysage urbain autour d'eux. (NDA : Encore ? Uhm oui… Hiei est nyctalope, ce qui veut dire qu'il voit la nuit presque comme en plein jour.)

La grande roue cessa de tourner. Ils étaient au point le plus haut du manège, ce qui faisait que les autres personnes ne pouvaient pas les voir des autres nacelles. Kurama profita de cet arrêt pour prendre le visage de Hiei entre ses mains. Il rapprocha le sien et, lorsque ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres de celles de Hiei, murmura un « je t'aime » avant de pencher la tête et de l'embrasser doucement. Hiei rougit mais entrouvrit doucement la bouche lorsque Kurama vint tâtonner, et le baiser se fit plus intense, restant toujours doux. Hiei, les joues encore roses, ferma les yeux et profita de ce moment privilégié. Kurama joua doucement avec la langue de Hiei qui en fit autant. Le baiser dura près d'une minute. Ils le rompirent lorsque la grande roue se remit en marche. Hiei regarda longuement Kurama avec un air qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant. Un air doux, tendre… Avec un petit sourire amoureux… Un air que Kurama aimait déjà. La roue s'arrêta de nouveau, mais cette fois c'était le dernier arrêt pour eux. Kurama invita Hiei à descendre, ce qu'il fit. Le jeune Youkai lui prit la main avec un sourire. _« Je n'ai cure du regard des autres, Kitsu. »_ dit mentalement Hiei à Kurama (NDA : Kitsu est un surnom emprunté à Kaneda26 pour Kurama, je trouve ça kawaii). Kurama lui sourit et serra sa main dans la sienne _« Tu as raison Hiei, qu'ils aillent au diable si ça ne leur plait pas. »_ répondit-il mentalement avec un clin d'œil en prime. Hiei sourit et ils rejoignirent le reste de la bande qui attendait plus loin devant un manège pour le moins… étrange…

Hiei leva la tête. C'était une sorte de grande tige avec un bidule rond (NDA : très explicite n'est-ce pas ?) qui tournait sur lui-même, avec des Ningen dedans, et la grande tige, ou plutôt le bras, bougeait aussi en balancier. Les Ningen hurlaient à en fendre les tympans. Hiei tourna un regard interrogatif vers Kurama.

- C'est quoi cette horreur ? Pourquoi ils hurlent tous comme des dingues ?

- Euh je sais pas comment ça s'appelle… -répondit Kurama. Mais si tu veux, pour résumer, c'est un manège à sensations fortes. Les Ningen, enfin certains mais pas tous, aiment bien les montées d'adrénaline et avoir peur, du coup les manèges comme celui-ci sont très prisés.

- Ils sont frappés ou quoi ? -lâcha Hiei, hébété.

- Un peu oui ! -rit Kurama. Hiei leva un sourcil mais sourit à son Kitsu. Yusuke le tira par le bras.

- Hiei, viens voir ! -dit-il en l'entraînant vers les auto-tamponneuses. Hiei entraîna Kurama avec lui étant donné qu'ils se tenaient la main. Une fois arrivé devant, Yusuke demanda.

- Tu saurai faire ça ? On s'amuserai bien !

Hiei regarda les véhicules bizarroïdes qui évoluaient devant lui puis regarda Kurama l'air de dire « et il faut faire comment ? ». Kurama sourit et lui expliqua.

- C'est simple, on te donne un jeton, tu le mets dans la petite fente prévue à cet effet, ici… Il se pencha et montra un trou dans le devant d'une des auto-tamponneuse qui était garée sur le coté. Il poursuivit :

- Après, pour démarrer tu appuis sur la pédale là, et tu laisse appuyer tout le temps, sinon tu arrête d'avancer. Et ça c'est le volant pour guider la voiturette.

- Ah… C'est simple quoi… -fit Hiei qui avait bien compris ce qu'il fallait faire. Et c'est quoi le but de ce truc ?

- Il faut rentrer dans tout le monde ! -s'exclama Kuwabara. C'est ça qui est marrant.

- Ah… Pas mal… -fit Hiei avec un sourire en observant les Ningen qui roulaient n'importe comment dans la zone caoutchoutée prévue à cet effet.

- Alors, tu essayes ? -demanda Yusuke.

- Moui, allons-y. -accepta Hiei qui suivit Yusuke, Kuwabara et Kurama jusqu'au guichet. Ils payèrent et, le tour terminé, s'installèrent chacun dans leur voiture. Hiei suivit à la lettre les instructions de Kurama, et incéra le jeton lorsque le Yohko le lui dit. Il appuya sur la pédale et la voiture démarra. Il avait une main sur le volant, et l'autre tantôt sur ses genoux, tantôt sur le coté de la voiture, en prenant garde de ne pas se coincer le bras entre sa voiture et une autre. Il se débrouillait plutôt bien et ciblait surtout Kuwabara et ceux qui rentraient dans Kurama. C'était marrant… Oui il aimait bien ce manège, au moins là, personne ne le rappelait à l'ordre lorsqu'il « défonçait » quelqu'un… Lorsque le troisième tour se termina (NDA : Ils avaient pris chacun trois jetons : trois tours), ils sortirent, et riaient de bon cœur. Yusuke était content de voir Hiei comme ça, ça faisait plaisir, et surtout ça changeait de d'habitude !

- Hey Hiei, mais c'est que tu t'es débrouillé comme un chef ! -fit Kuwabara.

- Pas mal pour un début ! -fit Yusuke.

- Merci. Mais ce n'est pas bien compliqué, et puis, rentrer dans le tas, je sais faire ! -s'exclama joyeusement le jeune Koorime.

- Ouh bein moi aussi ! -lança joyeusement Yusuke en tapant du poing dans sa main.

- Ouah les mecs ! Si on allait au stand de tir ? J'suis sur que ça va plaire à Hiei ! -s'exclama Kuwabara.

- Bonne idée ! -fit Kurama avec un grand sourire.

- Oui ! Moi je veux voir si vous visez bien les garçons ! -ajouta Keiko avec entrain.

- Allons-y ! -fit Genkai en se dirigeant vers le stand de tir. Hiei y vit des boites avec des ficelles qui retenaient trois ballons qui bougeaient assez vite à cause d'une soufflerie située en dessous d'eux. Des Ningen tiraient. Le but était apparemment d'éclater les trois ballons. Et les Ningen s'y prenaient comme des manches… _« Mais ils sont bigleux ou quoi ? »_ pensa Hiei, surprit de voir à quel point les Ningen étaient nuls… Kurama s'avança, de même que Kuwabara et Yusuke, et demanda à faire deux parties. Une pour Hiei et une pour lui. Il reçu 20 plombs pour chacun d'entre eux et laissa Hiei se débrouiller, histoire de voir s'il savait charger un fusil. Hiei s'approcha du fusil que lui indiqua Kurama et prit un plomb dans la petite coupelle que le bonhomme du stand lui avait donné. Il ouvrit le fusil comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie et mit le plomb dedans et dans le bon sens (NDA : ceux qui ont déjà essayé le tir à la foire savent qu'il y a un sens précis pour le plomb). Kurama sourit _« le contraire m'aurai étonné »_ pensa-t-il avant de faire de même. Il observa un moment Hiei avant de commencer à tirer. Hiei épaula, visa et appuya sur la détente. Deux ballons explosèrent d'un coup. Les Ningen autour étaient assez admiratifs. Non seulement il avait une couleur et une coupe de cheveux inhabituelle, avec des yeux rouges, mais en plus il visait bien… Il y avait de quoi intéresser une foule de Ningen. Hiei les ignora royalement et mis un second plomb dans son fusil. Il épaula et visa à nouveau et eu le troisième ballon du premier coup. Le bonhomme du stand prit un ticket en carton rouge, le posa devant Hiei avec un « Bien joué jeune homme » et remit des ballons dans la boîte. Kurama expliqua rapidement et mentalement à Hiei, tout en visant ses propres ballons, à quoi servait le petit bout de carton rouge : _« C'est un bon pour un lot. Si tu en gagne assez, tu as droit à une grosse peluche comme celles au dessus de nous. »_ Hiei leva la tête vers les peluches suspendues au dessus d'eux. _« Il y en a une qui te plairait ? »_ demanda mentalement Hiei à Kurama, tout en continuant de charger et de tirer. Hiei savait que Kurama adorait les peluches, il y en avait plusieurs dans la chambre du Yohko. Kurama sourit tout en visant et répondit : _« J'aime beaucoup le petit panda. »_

Hiei leva la tête et aperçu la peluche en question. _« C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal cette peluche_, pensa-t-il, _en plus elle a l'air toute douce. »_ Il sourit et rebaissa la tête. Ce faisant, il croisa le regard d'une Ningen qui le regardait avec de grands yeux admiratifs. Hiei l'ignora et continua de tirer. Lui et Kurama amassèrent 12 tickets rouges, tout juste assez pour une grosse peluche. Une fois que tous les plombs eurent été utilisés, le bonhomme du stand de tir, étonné par leur habileté, les regardait avec un sourire admiratif. Hiei lui mit les cartons sous le nez.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux avoir avec ça ?

L'homme sourit et leva une main, désignant les peluches au dessus de Hiei.

- Toutes les grosses peluches là haut, et celles en haut du présentoir derrière moi. N'importe laquelle.

- Bien, alors donnez-moi celle-ci s'il vous plait. -fit Hiei en montrant le panda au dessus de lui. Kurama eut un grand sourire. L'homme décrocha la peluche et la tendit à Hiei avec un sourire.

- Voila ! Revenez quand vous voulez ! Vous êtes vraiment doués, tous les deux.

- Merci. -firent Hiei et Kurama avec un sourire. Ils firent quelques pas pour s'éloigner et Hiei se retourna et tendit la peluche à Kurama.

- Tiens mon grand ! -fit Hiei avec un sourire.

Kurama prit la peluche et la serra contre lui avec un sourire amusé. Il se rapprocha de Hiei et se pencha vers lui avec toujours le même air. Il lui fit un rapide mais doux baiser et lui dit :

- Merci mon chéri !

Hiei lui fit un clin d'œil et lui sourit.

- Mais de rien.

Kurama sourit. Hiei et lui retournèrent au stand, Yusuke et Kuwabara avaient presque fini. Kuwabara n'était pas très doué, mais il s'y prenait mal et s'énervait. Hiei s'approcha.

- Kuwabara. Arrête de t'énerver. Tu suis les ballons avec ton canon. Arrête de faire ça tu n'y arrivera pas comme ça. Épaule tranquillement et reste où tu es, attends que le ballon passe dans ton viseur, et là tu tire.

Kuwabara observa Hiei puis hocha vigoureusement la tête et expira profondément. Il épaula et resta immobile, comme lui avait suggéré Hiei. Il attendit et au bout d'un court moment, tira et explosa deux ballons.

- Bien ! -fit Hiei à coté de lui.

- Yatta ! -s'exclama Kuwabara. Merci Hiei !

- De rien. Allez, fais pareil avec le dernier plomb, histoire de finir en beauté.

Kuwabara s'exécuta et éclata le dernier ballon.

- Yes !

- Ha ha ! Tu vois quand tu veux ! -fit Hiei.

- Bravo vieux ! -fit Yusuke en donnant une claque amicale dans le dos de Kuwabara.

- Bien joué Kuwabara. -fit Yukina avec un sourire. Le concerné devint rouge écarlate et la remercia en bégayant. Shizuru lui donna une claque derrière la tête.

- On ne bafouille pas devant une jeune fille ! Surveille tes manières idiot !

- He he… -rit bêtement Kuwabara avec une main derrière la tête.

- Et redresses-toi ! -ordonna Shizuru en lui donnant un coup dans les reins.

- Aie ! -pesta Kuwabara tout en s'exécutant. Arrête de me frapper ! Sœur indigne !

- Comment ça « sœur indigne » ? Répète moi un peu ça ?! -râla Shizuru en mettant les mains sur les hanches d'un air menaçant.

- Du calme allons… -fit Genkai. Si on allait faire un tour plus loin hein ? On a presque fait le tour, la foire n'est pas bien grande. Les autres approuvèrent de la tête et Kuwabara alla se planquer derrière Yusuke, pour éviter les coups éventuels de sa sœur. Ils passèrent encore devant deux trois manèges bizarroïdes, mais Hiei ne demanda pas ce que c'était. Il observait simplement, et regardait aussi bizarrement les jeunes filles qui le dévisageaient avec intérêt. Ils arrivèrent ensuite à l'endroit par lequel ils étaient venus. Juste à coté de l'entrée il y avait un tout petit stand avec marqué au dessus « Barbe à papa ». Hiei leva un sourcil.

- Barbe à papa ? C'est quoi ça ?

Yusuke étouffa un rire moqueur et Hiei lui lança un regard noir. Kurama leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé et entraîna Hiei vers le stand en question. Sans rien expliqué, il en demanda une moyenne au jeune homme qui tenait le stand, et il la fit devant eux. Hiei observa, intrigué, mais n'osant rien dire. Le jeune homme donna la sucrerie à Kurama qui lui tendit la monnaie.

- Merci. -fit le Kitsune.

- Je vous en prie. Bon appétit.

- Merci bien. Viens Hiei, je vais te montrer ce que c'est.

Hiei le suivit et pu constater que les autres en prenaient aussi. Kurama prit un peu de la barbe à papa entre ses doigts et mit le tout en bouche. Il se lécha les lèvres et sourit à Hiei.

- Ça se mange. C'est du sucre. Goûte, fais comme moi. Tu verra c'est bon.

Hiei s'exécuta, il en prit peu, mais trouva ça très bon. Il jeta un regard de gamin convoitant une sucrerie sur la barbe à papa, ce qui fit sourire Kurama.

- Sers-toi n'hésite pas ! C'est pour nous deux. -fit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Les autres les rejoignirent à la sortie. Ayant chacun, ou presque, une barbe à papa entre les mains. Genkai les invita d'un geste de la main à sortir de la zone de la foire. Ce qu'ils firent. Kurama et Hiei ne mirent pas longtemps à exterminer la pauvre sucrerie. Hiei avait d'ailleurs trouvé ça très bon. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les aliments sucrés.

Une fois loin du bruit, Keiko demanda l'heure.

- Il est 01h30. -répondit Genkai.

- Oups… J'avais dis à mes parents que je serai rentrée avant une heure du matin… -grimaça la jeune fille. Comme je les connais ils vont encore m'envoyer l'infanterie.

- Viens c'est pas grave je te raccompagne Keiko. Pour une demi heure ça ne devrait pas poser trop de soucis. -assura Yusuke. Keiko accepta qu'il la raccompagne et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la rue adjacente après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde.

- Nous aussi nous allons y aller Yukina. -fit Genkai. On a encore du chemin à faire jusqu'à ma villa.

- Oui Maître Genkai. -sourit la jeune Koorime.

- Hiei… Tu penses que ça va aller ? -demanda Genkai, faisant bien entendu référence à la bête qui sommeillait provisoirement en lui.

- Normalement…

- D'accord. De toute façon, avant la pleine lune tu ne peux mordre personne, ni te transformer. Ou alors juste une infime partie de toi. Mais rien d'alarmant, juste très douloureux pour toi… Mais sans doute pas pire que pour ton troisième œil, si ?

- Non. Du moins pas encore. On verra bien pour le reste d'ici quatre cinq jours.

- Oui… Et toi Kurama, je veux que si le loup reprend le contrôle, tu t'éloigne !

- Oui ! Promets-moi ça… -ajouta vivement Hiei. Kurama hocha la tête.

- Je te le promets…

- Merci… -fit Hiei d'un air à demi soulagé.

- Bien, viens Yukina, allons-y.

- Oui Maître Genkai ! -s'exclama Yukina en se hâtant de la suivre. Au revoir ! -ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara et Shizuru.

- Au revoir ! -répondirent-ils en cœur. Les deux femmes disparurent dans une autre ruelle. Kuwabara et Shizuru dirent au revoir, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, et s'en allèrent à leur tour, laissant Hiei et Kurama seuls.

- Hiei, tu viens avec moi à la maison ? -demanda timidement Kurama.

- Mais… Shiori ? Et ton beau-père ?

- Ils sont en voyage, en République Dominicaine.

- Ah ? Oui mais… J'ai peur de te faire du mal…

- Hiei… Si tu as peur maintenant de me faire du mal, tu aura cette peur tout le temps, et on ne pourra jamais être tous les deux… -fit Kurama le regard triste. Hiei leva la tête vers lui.

- Oui… Je sais. Pardonnes-moi, je viens.

- Merci. -répondit le Kitsune avec un sourire. Ma mère et son mari rentrent dans une semaine, tu peux rester avec moi jusqu'à la pleine lune, si tu veux.

- C'est gentil, merci. -répondit Hiei avec un sourire. Je partirais un jour avant la pleine lune pour le Makai, et je reviendrais un jour ou deux après.

- D'accord… -répondit Kurama. Viens, rentrons à la maison… -termina-t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de Hiei qui lui sourit. Ils firent quelques pas puis Hiei s'écarta violement et se retourna tout aussi vivement et frappa dans un lampadaire qui se plia immédiatement. Le loup avait relancé un assaut. Hiei secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser d'un parasite, trembla, gronda un moment, puis redevint normal. Kurama respirait vite mais était parvenu à rester où il était et laisser Hiei se débrouiller. Il risqua un « Ça va… ? » auquel Hiei répondit par un « Oui… Excuse-moi… » avant de se tourner vers lui, légèrement en nage. Kurama prit un air rassuré et tendit un bras vers lui.

- Viens.

Hiei obéit et avant de repartir, Kurama redressa le lampadaire avec l'aide d'une plante grimpante. Ils n'étaient qu'à trois rues de la maison des Minamino, ils reprirent la route, bras dessus bras dessous.

Hiei était deux fois plus vigilant quand à l'esprit du loup. Ce dernier profitait de chaque fraction de seconde de garde baissée chez Hiei, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la baisser à nouveau… Surtout pas…

* * *

Ça y est, le chapitre 2 est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plut ! Le troisième va mettre un peu plus de temps je pense, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais y mettre… XD Mais bon parlons de celui-ci pour le moment. Ça va vous avez aimé ? Une critique ? Tout est bon à prendre pour progresser ! Exprimez-vous dans les _reviews_ !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le Hurlement du loup

_Réponses aux reviews :_

Impy : Oui je voulais que le loup se manifeste de temps à autre, non seulement pour qu'on se souvienne qu'il est là, mais aussi parce que, ne l'oublions pas, la fic est sensée être pour Halloween -gros yeux qui doivent faire peur- XD

Mélior : Dompter le loup.. Nan ce serait trop simple :D et pour le tir à la carabine, crois-moi, ça fonctionne, j'utilise cette technique (enfin, 'technique') depuis des années, et je loupe rarement mon coup ;-)

LolaMalefoy : En effet, les loups-garous ne se transforment pas avant la pleine lune, mais là, Hiei ne se transforme pas, le loup ne fait que se manifester ;-) et puis, étant donné que la lycanthropie, et le fait d'être un loup-garou (qui sont deux choses différentes en plus XD), ne sont souvent que des rumeurs, etc. Il est difficile de savoir ce qu'il se passerai réellement ;-)

Pauline-SAMA : Il n'y a pas d'âge pour Halloween :3 Ah et comment qu'il faut tout expliquer à Hiei, le pauvre on le sort de son bon vieux Makai pour le coler avec des Ningen et des fêtes bizarres, y'a de quoi destabiliser, le pauvre X3

Yuki : Ah moi non plus je ne grimperai pas dans ce manège, déjà rien que de regarder d'en bas, je pense la même chose que Hiei XD uhm, je sais que "schatz" lu comme ça ça parraît pas super kawaii, mais prononcé (chaTse XD) ça sonne pas mal j't'assure XD content qu'elle t'ai plue cette fic neesan ;-)

* * *

**Le Hurlement du Loup, Chapitre 3**

**Rated :** T

**Type-Genre :** Yaoi (tous publics), Fantastique, Angst…

**Couple Yaoi :** Hiei & Kurama

**Disclaimer :** Manga Yû Yû Hakusho - Yoshihiro Togashi, Shueisha, Fuji TV & St. Pierrot. Les créatures, etc. sont de mon invention. Dans le cas contraire, je préciserai.

Les pensées des personnages sont en _italique_.

* * *

**Le Hurlement du Loup**

« C'est bientôt l'heure… » -marmonna Hiei en levant la tête vers le ciel pourpre zébré d'éclairs du Makai.

La pleine lune n'allait plus tarder. Elle apparaîtrai dans le ciel Ningen dans dix minutes… Maximum… Il prit une grande inspiration, tentant de se calmer. Il avait une horrible sensation qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Comme si on lui avait coulé du métal en fusion dans les veines. Tout son corps lui faisait mal… Il était assit au pied d'un arbre, les mains serrées sur l'herbe de chaque coté de lui, attendant l'heure…

_¤Flash-back¤_

« Hiei, tu veux bien faire la vinaigrette ? -demanda Kurama au désintéressé qui était assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. »

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers Kurama avec un regard interrogateur. Le kitsune n'avait pas tourné la tête en posant sa question, il était en train de faire cuire quelque chose dans une casserole devant lui, et avait endossé un tablier vert pastel pour l'occasion. Hiei leva un sourcil à cette vue. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Kurama avait mit ça.

« C'est quoi, une vinaigrette ? » -questionna le jeune démon du feu.

Kurama sourit et se tourna vers lui. Il ne pu retenir un « oh.. » attendrit en voyant l'expression de Hiei. Il avait un sourcil levé et la tête légèrement penchée sur le coté. Il était vraiment trop kawaii comme ça… Kurama se ressaisit. _« Non. Tu l__'__embrassera plus tard. Fais à manger. »_ s'ordonna-t-il mentalement. Il sourit devant le « Quoi ? » interrogatif de Hiei.

« Rien. Viens par là je vais t'expliquer. Tu n'aura rien d'autre à faire que de suivre mes instructions. » -expliqua le Yohko.

Hiei avait toujours un sourcil levé, mais il obéit, et vint se placer à coté de Kurama. Le kitsune lui mit un saladier rouge dans les mains.

« Tiens. Bon. Maintenant, tu ouvre l'armoire au dessus de toi, et tu prend le vinaigre, et les deux trois pots d'épices là. »

Hiei s'exécuta, puis Kurama poursuivit.

« Donc le vinaigre tu prend la cuillère là, tu en mets deux bien pleines dans le saladier. Après, tu prends un peu de sel et de poivre, pour mettre un peu de goût, et puis ensuite tu saupoudre un peu de ça. »

Hiei écoutait attentivement. Lorsque Kurama termina avec un « voila, vas-y », avant de se tourner à nouveau vers sa casserole, Hiei prit la bouteille de vinaigre, l'ouvrit et versa deux cuillères. Il continua avec le reste de ce que lui avait donné le rouquin, puis, une fois terminé, il mit le saladier sous le nez de Kurama.

« Ça te va ? » -demanda-t-il, attendant le verdict.

Kurama tourna la tête vers Hiei avec un sourire. Il mit un doigt dans la vinaigrette et goûta. _« Parfaite. » _pensa Kurama. Il lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Nickel. Maintenant, pendant que je termine ça, si tu pouvais mettre la salade dedans, ce serai gentil. Elle est dans l'égouttoir. »

Hiei tourna la tête vers l'endroit que lui indiquait Kurama, cherchant ce que pouvait bien être un égouttoir… Il finit par trouver, et en sorti la salade. Il la mit dans le saladier, déchirant quelques feuilles trop grandes, comme il avait déjà vu faire son amant. Kurama termina les deux escalopes panées, puis les servit dans leurs assiettes respectives. Hiei s'assit, sous l'invitation de Kurama, et demanda.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Des escalopes panées. Je sais que tu ne digère pas les œufs, mais rassure toi, même si j'en utilise un pour faire la panure, on n'en sent pas du tout le goût. C'est bon, tu verra. »

Il sourit au Jaganshi. Hiei faisait confiance à Kurama, et savait qu'il cuisinait très bien. Il rendit donc son sourire à Kurama et prit couteau et fourchette, puis commença à manger.

« Effectivement, c'est bon ! -s'exclama joyeusement le Koorime. Kurama sourit.

- Tu vois, j'en étais sûr ! -fit le Kitsune. Je ferai en sorte de varier les plats, que tu teste différentes choses.

- Volontiers.

- Tu as mangé quand pour la dernière fois, Hiei ?

- Euh, pourquoi cette question ? -fit-il avec un air interrogateur.

- Tu as l'air affamé. -répondit le Kitsune.

- Ah.. Bein en fait, ça fait quatre jours que je n'ai rien avalé… » -répondit Hiei.

Il savait pertinemment que Kurama allait l'engueuler de ne pas manger assez, et qu'il risquait d'avoir des carences, etc. Et il avait bien sûr, vu juste.

« Quoi ? Quatre jours ? Mais t'es pas bien ?! Si tu manges pas au moins une fois par jour tu vas perdre du poids, et après tu risquera d'avoir de graves carences !

- Du calme, ce n'est pas la première fois. J'ai l'habitude de ce mode de vie. » -argumenta Hiei.

Kurama fronça les sourcils d'un air réprobateur. Hiei fit une sorte de grimace et baissa la tête sur son assiette. Kurama eut un air amusé.

« Eh bien il va falloir que tu change de mode de vie. Cela fait un an que je ne t'ai pas vu, entre temps tu as grandi, mais j'ai aussi l'impression que tu as perdu du poids. J'ai peur que tu ai des carences vraiment graves. -commença Kurama.

- Je fais attention, tu le sais bien. Et puis au Makai, manger tous les jours, c'est quasi impossible.

- Je sais. Mais dorénavant, je ferai en sorte que tu manges convenablement tous les jours. Si c'est moi qui cuisine, ça te va ?

- Oui… D'accord. »

Hiei sourit à Kurama qui lui rendit la pareille.

« C'est bien, fit Kurama. Tu mangera matin, midi et soir dorénavant.

- Ok… » -répondit Hiei.

Hiei aimait bien, voir même beaucoup, manger et cette idée ne lui déplaisait pas. De toute façon, il ne prenait pas facilement du poids. Ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'il allait devenir obèse. Il avait le regard dans le vague quand Kurama posa sa main sur la sienne, la lui massant doucement. Hiei revint à la réalité, rougit légèrement et lui sourit.

« Ça va mon grand ? -demanda gentiment Kurama.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Mais j'ai quand même peur que le loup refasse surface. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. -répondit Hiei avec un petit sourire amer. Kurama ferma un moment les yeux puis sourit.

- Hiei, ne t'en fais pas. Avant la pleine lune, nous ne risquons absolument rien. Après non plus d'ailleurs. -termina Kurama avec un clin d'œil. Hiei sourit.

- Oui.. Tu as raison. J'abdique. » Termina Hiei avec un sourire.

Il savait que ce qui s'était déjà produit deux fois avec le loup-garou, ne se produisait qu'avant la première pleine lune. Le temps de se familiariser avec l'esprit du monstre, et de voir qui commande. Bien sûr, en dehors de la pleine lune, Hiei ne pouvait qu'avoir le dessus. Il le savait. Ces deux 'manifestations' du loup, étaient en quelque sorte, une 'mise en bouche' avant la pleine lune, et ne se reproduirait pas. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours depuis leur sortie à la foire, et Hiei dominait totalement l'esprit du loup. Il ne restait plus que trois jours avant la pleine lune. Donc encore deux jours avant que Hiei ne parte pour le Makai. Kurama appréhendait ce moment. C'était un peu inutile. Hiei s'isolerai dans le Makai, et ne risquerait rien. Le seul chasseur de loups-garous du Makai, jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, c'est Hiei. Il ne risquait pas de se prendre une balle d'argent, ou autre. Kurama n'avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Hiei le savait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver ça adorable. Même si la situation était 'spéciale'.

« C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi Kitsu, mais ce n'est pas la peine. -poursuivit Hiei avec un sourire tendre.

- Je sais.. Mais c'est plus fort que moi Hiei, tu le sais.

- Oui, je te connais assez. Mais fais moi plaisir, oubli que je suis un loup-garou en dehors des pleines lunes. Si on a continuellement peur, je n'oserai même plus te toucher…

- Oui je comprend. Tu as raison Hiei. Il ne faut pas qu'on y pense. Ça m'ennuie que ma mère et mon beau père rentrent en fin de semaine… Tu ne pourra pas rester..

- Je sais… En un sens, c'est pour ça que j'aimerai profiter d'être avec toi pendant encore deux jours. Ça ma trop manqué.

Kurama sourit gentiment.

- A moi aussi ça m'a manqué Hiei. Toi tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi. -répondit doucement le Jaganshi. Kurama sourit.

- Tu sais, je suis entrain de me chercher un appartement. J'ai dix-huit ans, et ma mère est d'accord pour que j'en achète un. Avec la condition qu'elle vienne me voir une fois par mois ! -rit joyeusement le Kitsune. Hiei sourit.

- C'est vrai ? Tu vas t'acheter un appartement ?

- Oui ! Cela fait déjà un moment que j'y pense et que j'économise pour. Mon beau père m'a aussi donné de l'argent. Il trouve que c'est une bonne idée.

- C'est super pour toi ça. -fit Hiei avec un sourire sincère. Kurama lui fit un énorme sourire.

- Tu pourra venir vivre avec moi ! -ajouta-t-il enjoué. Hiei le regarda comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Tu es sérieux ? Ça ne t'ennuierai pas ? » -demanda Hiei que la chose tentait énormément.

Kurama hocha la tête et lui fit un grand sourire, serrant sa main.

« Oui. Je suis très sérieux. Je sais que cela ne fait que deux jours que l'on est 'officiellement' ensembles, mais j'aimerai beaucoup que ça se fasse. Bien sûr, deux hommes vivants sous le même toit, ça ne passera pas forcément inaperçu. Je voulais aussi te demander si tu étais près à t'afficher avec moi. Que ce soit dans la rue, ou devant Shiori, mon beau père, et Shuichi… » -termina Kurama, appréhendant la réponse de son amant.

Hiei tourna un instant les yeux vers le coté, ne sachant quoi dire devant une telle proposition, puis repris contenance et tourna à nouveau la tête vers Kurama.

« Je suis prêt à m'afficher avec toi. De toute manière, ce que pensent les autres, on s'en fiche non ? Comme à la foire l'autre jour. » -répondit Hiei.

Le visage de Kurama s'illumina à nouveau d'un large sourire.

« Et comment qu'on s'en fiche ! » -s'exclama Kurama.

Hiei lui sourit, mais son sourire s'effaça vite.

« Mais… Shiori, tu n'as pas peur de comment elle va le prendre ? D'apprendre qu'en fait, son fils vit avec un homme ?

Kurama sourit.

- Je sais qu'elle comprendra. Je ne m'inquiète pas de sa réaction. Ce qui m'embête un peu c'est celle de mon beau père, Kaoru (NdA : Nom inventé par mes soins, étant donné que son nom n'est cité nulle part XD). J'ai peur que ça ne soit pas dans ses principes. Mais je mise sur le fait qu'il m'aime bien, et aussi sur le fait qu'ils t'aime aussi… Je compterai sur toi pour ça Hiei. » -termina le kitsune.

Hiei hocha affirmativement la tête. Il ferai des efforts pour rester poli, droit, etc. Il ferai tout ce que demanderai Kurama pour ne pas lui faire défaut.

« Tu peux. » -répondit-il. Kurama sourit.

Il leva un doigt comme s'il avait eu une idée subite, et se leva d'un bond souple, devant l'air incrédule de Hiei. Il parti au salon puis revint avec un journal de petites annonces, qu'il mit devant le nez de Hiei.

« Si on doit vivre ensembles, il faut que l'appartement te plaise à toi aussi ! -fit le Kitsune avec un sourire, en se rasseyant en face de Hiei.

- Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en immobilier… -répondit Hiei avec un sourire taquin.

- Je sais, mais je veux simplement que tu me dises si je fais un bon choix.

- D'accord, ça je sais faire. -répondit Hiei en riant. Kurama sourit.

- Regarde, j'ai entouré les quelques qui me semblaient bien. Tu en penses quoi ? »

Hiei baissa les yeux sur le journal, et vit trois annonces entourées au feutre rouge. Il lut calmement, sous le regard de Kurama, puis releva la tête.

« C'est lequel qui te tenterai le plus ? » -questionna le jeune Youkai.

Kurama se leva pour venir se placer derrière Hiei, et posa une main sur la table à coté du bras de Hiei, et l'autre sur la chaise dans le dos de celui-ci.

« Celui-ci. Le prix est abordable, il est spacieux, équipé. Les autres me tentent moins. Ils sont moins chers, mais plus petits. -fit-il en montrant l'une des annonces. Hiei hocha la tête.

- Tu as raison. Faut pas que ce soit trop petit non plus… » -continua Hiei.

Kurama sourit. Il savait que son ami était claustrophobe. Il en avait tenu compte dans le choix de l'appartement. S'il était trop petit, Hiei se sentirai oppressé, pris au piège, et il ne voulait pas de ça. Lui-même aimait les grandes maisons. L'appartement qu'il proposait à Hiei, était un duplex. Le Jaganshi semblait tenté. Ça lui suffisait. Il n'attendait que la confirmation de Hiei pour acheter l'appartement. L'argent était déjà là et attendait qu'on se serve de lui.

« Exactement. Alors, adjugé vendu ? -interrogea le kitsune.

- Adjugé vendu ! -répondit Hiei avec un clin d'œil complice.

- Parfait. Demain matin, j'appellerai l'agent immobilier pour confirmer tout ça. Et il faudra que j'appelle aussi ma mère et Kaoru, pour les prévenir. C'est une nouvelle qui sera bien accueillie. Pour ce qui est de nous deux, on va attendre un peu avant de leur dire. Ça te va ? -demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Ça me va. -répondit Hiei.

- Génial. » -fit Kurama.

Il se souvint soudainement qu'ils avaient abandonné leur repas au beau milieu, et que ça devait être froid à présent. Ça faisait près d'une demi heure qu'ils discutaient.

« Oups ! Hiei, on a complètement zappé le repas ! Ça doit être froid maintenant ! -s'exclama Kurama. Hiei baissa la tête et s'aperçu de l'existence de son assiette.

- Ah oui. Mince.

- Bon bein.. On fait quoi ?

- J'ai une idée, donne moi ton assiette, je vais te réchauffer ça. » -répondit Hiei.

Kurama retourna à sa place et s'exécuta. Hiei tint l'assiette d'une main, et mis l'autre sous l'assiette, laissant apparaître une petite flamme rouge orangée. Le plat se réchauffa en un rien de temps, et, étrangement, seul la viande était à nouveau chaude. La salade était encore bien fraîche. Hiei lui rendit son assiette et fit de même avec la sienne.

« Voila, maintenant, c'est de nouveau chaud. -fit-il avec un sourire.

- Merci monsieur ! -fit Kurama avec un sourire de gosse en reprenant ses couverts.

- De rien mademoiselle ! -lança Hiei avant de se moquer gentiment de Kurama qui ne percuta pas tout de suite.

- Mademoi.. Hey !! -s'exclama-t-il. Hiei riait de plus en plus.

- Quel rapidité de réaction chéri ! -répliqua Hiei.

- Te moque pas ! -continua Kurama en lui envoyant le torchon posé à coté de lui. Hiei l'attrapa avant qu'il ne se le prenne en pleine tête.

- Hé ! Attends un peu toi ! » -fit-il en lui renvoyant le torchon.

Ce manège dura bien cinq minutes, avant que Kurama ne rappelle à nouveau l'existence du repas.

« Je croyais que tu avais faim trésor, tu ne manges pas ? -demanda-t-il avec un air mielleux. Hiei leva un sourcil.

- Si, même très, mais je me défends, c'est tout. -répliqua-t-il en lui tirant la langue.

- Méfie-toi, on ne sait pas où elle pourrait atterrir… -murmura Kurama avec l'expression de quelqu'un ayant une idée derrière la tête.

- Tu m'expliquera où elle risque d'atterrir dès qu'on en aura terminé avec ça. -répondit Hiei avec le même air que Kurama. Ce dernier hocha lentement la tête.

- Tu as raison, ne laissons pas cette escalope s'en tirer à si bon compte !

- Haha, tu m'étonnes. -acheva Hiei en reprenant ses couverts à son tour.

- A l'attaque ! -fit Kurama en plantant sa fourchette dans le morceau de viande avec un air de psychopathe. Hiei ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

- Et pas de quartiers ! » -lança-t-il à son tour avant de faire de même.

Ils attaquèrent à nouveau leur repas, et mangèrent le tout avec appétit. En moins de dix minutes, ils avaient 'tué' la totalité du repas.

« Pfiou, c'était bon ! -fit Hiei en s'étirant nonchalamment. Kurama hocha la tête.

- Tu m'étonnes. Alors, c'est qui le meilleur cuistot du coin ? Hein ?

Hiei sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux.

- Du coin ? T'es modeste !

- Du monde ! Mouahaha ! » -termina Kurama avec un rire et un air démoniaque.

Hiei bascula la tête en arrière, littéralement mort de rire. Kurama en profita pour se lever vivement, et, voyant qu'il avait les yeux fermés, il l'embrassa longuement. Hiei, d'abord surprit, ouvrit les lèvres et intensifia légèrement le baiser. Kurama le rompit doucement et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Hiei, qui le regardait, toujours avec la tête en arrière.

« Tu m'aides à débarrasser ? » -interrogea-t-il.

Hiei hocha la tête et se leva. Ils débarrassèrent puis Kurama invita Hiei à monter. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils dormaient ensembles, et Kurama avait pu constater que Hiei ne ronflait pas, mais qu'il adorait se blottir contre lui. Souvent c'était inconsciemment qu'il se blottissait dans les bras du Yohko, alors qu'il dormait déjà depuis un moment. Étant donné qu'il n'était que 21h, Kurama proposa un petit jeu à Hiei.

« Trésor, ça te dis de faire un petit Trivial Poursuit ? -questionna-t-il. Hiei le regarda avec une expression interrogative.

- C'est quoi un Trivial Poursuit ?

- Un jeu de société Ningen, avec des questions à poser, et auxquelles il faut bien entendu répondre. Ça te dis qu'on essaye ?

- Oui, pourquoi pas, mais je te préviens, je ne suis pas un as en coutumes, et autres, Ningen.

- Alors c'est une bonne occasion de me montrer ce que tu sais, non ?

- Oui. -répondit le Jaganshi avec un hochement de tête affirmatif.

- Parfait. -fit le Kitsune en prenant une boîte sur le dessus de son armoire. Vas t'assoire sur mon lit, je vais installer tout ça. »

Hiei obéit et Kurama le rejoignit, s'asseyant en tailleur en face de Hiei, et posant le jeu entre eux. Il expliqua rapidement les règles à Hiei.

« Le but du jeu est de répondre correctement au plus grand nombre de questions pour progresser et compléter son pion avec les six parts du "camembert". Chacune des six couleurs correspondent à six thèmes différents. -commença Kurama.

- D'accord. -fit Hiei en observant attentivement ce que Kurama lui montrait tout en expliquant. Kurama sourit, puis poursuivit.

- Pour commencer, choisis un camembert.

Hiei s'exécuta.

- Bien, maintenant, pose le au milieu, comme moi. Voila. A présent, chacun de nous va lancer le dé, celui qui a la plus grande valeur sur le dé, commencera. A toi l'honneur. -fit-il en lui tendant le dé. Hiei le prit et le lança comme Kurama lui montrait. Il regarda la valeur.

« Quatre. » -fit-il.

Kurama prit le dé à son tour, et le lança. Il lut :

« Six. C'est donc moi qui commence. » -continua-t-il. Il sorti un deuxième dé de la boîte et les lança tous deux, sous l'œil attentif de Hiei. Il prit ensuite son camembert, et le déplaça d'autant de cases qu'il était marqué sur les dés. Il le posa sur une case verte. Il releva la tête vers Hiei pour poursuivre son explication.

« La couleur de chaque case correspond à l'une des six catégories de questions. Le bleu c'est la géographie, le rose c'est le divertissement, le jaune, l'histoire, l'orange c'est le sport et les loisirs, le vert, les sciences et la nature, et enfin, le marron, c'est l'art et la littérature. Là je suis sur une case verte, donc, toi tu prend une carte là dedans, et tu me pose la question qui correspond à ma couleur, en prenant garde de masquer la réponse, qui se trouve à l'arrière de la carte. -expliqua le Kitsune. Après, quand on se trouve sur une case comme celle-ci, en bas d'un rayon, si on répond correctement, on gagne une part du camembert. Une fois le camembert remplit on doit aller au milieu, à la zone de départ, et répondre à une dernière question pour gagner la partie. » -termina-t-il.

Hiei hocha la tête et sortit une carte du talon. Il plaça sa main derrière, pour masquer les réponses, puis lu la question à Kurama.

« Quelle est la plus grande espèce de baleines ? »

Kurama lui sourit, il avait eu de la chance sur cette question.

« Le rorqual bleu. -répondit-il.

- Bien joué. -affirma Hiei. Mais ce n'était pas difficile.

- Non en effet. » -fit le kitsune en reprenant les dé, tout en expliquant à Hiei que, tant qu'on répondait correctement, on avait le droit de relancer les dés. Il atterrit sur une case brune : Arts et littérature. Hiei garda la même carte et lu l'autre question.

« Lequel de ces auteurs a écrit ''L'Encyclopédie du Savoir relatif et absolu'' ? Werber, Diderot, Rousseau, ou Ouranos ? »

Kurama prit une mine de réflexion et mit un doigt sous son menton.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… Je dirais… Diderot ? -répondit-il. Hiei secoua la tête.

- Eh non, c'est Werber.

- Ah. J'ignorais. Allez, à ton tour ! » -s'exclama le kitsune en lui tendant les dés avec un grand sourire.

Hiei les prit et les lança. Cinq. Il déplaça son camembert de cinq cases et tomba sur du bleu.

« Géographie. -fit Hiei en attendant que Kurama lui pose la question. Ce dernier tira une carte du talon et lu la question à Hiei.

- Quelle rivière serpente au fond des gorges du Grand Canyon et se jette dans le golfe de Californie ? -demanda Kurama.

- Euh… Le fleuve du Colorado ?

- Exact ! Bien joué Hiei, continu comme ça. -sourit Kurama.

- Ce n'était pas dur, la réponse était dans la question.

- Ça c'est toi qui le dis. Mais le fleuve qui serpente dans le Colorado pouvait très bien porter un autre nom.

- Oui ce n'est pas faux.

- Tu vois ? Allez, continu sur ta lancée. » -l'encouragea Kurama.

Hiei obéit et relança les dés. Deux. Il atterrit sur une case avec un bonhomme dessiné. Kurama lui expliqua que lorsqu'un joueur tombait sur cette case, il devait relancer les dés. Hiei s'exécuta. Quatre. Il posa son camembert sur une des cases qui permettaient, si on répondait correctement, d'obtenir une part.

« Bien, si tu répond correctement, tu peux obtenir une part. Question histoire Ningen. -fit Kurama.

- Oula. Voila qui promet. -répondit Hiei. Kurama sourit.

- Alors, en quelle année Napoléon Bonaparte perd-t-il la bataille de Waterloo ? En 1715, en 1815 ou en 1915 ? »

Hiei se gratta la tête en signe de réflexion et laissa un « Hum… » franchir ses lèvres. Après quelques secondes, il proposa une réponse.

« En 1815.

- Bonne réponse ! Dis moi, c'était du pif ? -le taquina Kurama. Hiei secoua la tête.

- Non, ça je le savais.

- C'est bien. -fit Kurama avec un grand sourire. Tiens, voila ton petit camembert jaune.

- Merci. Je continue ?

- Oui, jusqu'à une mauvaise réponse.

- D'accord, alors allons-y. » -fit joyeusement Hiei en reprenant les dés.

Bien qu'il n'avait jamais appris à jouer, quel que soit le jeu, il aimait bien cette petite partie de Trivial avec Kurama, ça lui permettrai d'apprendre de nouvelles choses, tout en s'amusant avec son kitsune. Il relança encore une fois les dés. Six. Il arriva à une case près de l'autre part. Rose. Kurama tira une carte et posa la question sur le thème du divertissement.

« Dans quelle série télévisée peut-on trouver l'agent Scully ? Dans X-Files, Stargate SG-1, FBI Portés Disparus, ou les Experts ?

- Euh… Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. -répondit Hiei.

- C'est normal, tu ne regardes pas la télévision. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je te montrerai quelques séries. Je te conseillerai surtout Stargate et les Experts. Tu tentes une réponse au hasard ? -demanda gentiment Kurama. Hiei acquiesça.

- Disons FBI Portés Disparus.

- Eh non, fit Kurama en retournant la carte, c'est dans X-Files.

- Tant pis. -fit Hiei avec un sourire. Kurama le lui rendit.

- Je ne savais pas non plus, je ne regarde pas cette série.

- Tu continu ? » -demanda Hiei avec un sourire.

Kurama hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Le jeu dura encore deux heures avant qu'ils aient tous les deux leurs camemberts pleins. Ils bataillaient pour arriver au milieu, et ce fut finalement Hiei qui y parvint en premier. Kurama posa la main sur le talon.

« Très bien. Maintenant, je dois choisir le thème de la question avant de tirer la carte. Disons… Géographie. » -fit le Yohko avant de tirer une carte et de lire la question correspondant au thème. Hiei écoutait attentivement.

« Quelle est la capitale du Bangladesh ? Dacca, Chittagong ou Rajshahi ?

- Euh.. Il me semble que c'est Dacca.

- Tout à fait. Bravo Hiei, tu m'as battu au Trivial. -sourit Kurama en remettant la carte dans le talon.

- Tu m'as bien aidé quand même, surtout pour le sport et les divertissements.

- Je t'ai peut-être donné quelques coups de pouce, mais c'est toi qui a trouvé les réponses. Tout seul. » -lui souligna le Yohko.

Hiei admit qu'il avait raison. Kurama lui proposa de ranger et de dormir, étant donné qu'il était 23h passée. Hiei l'aida donc à ranger le Trivial et ils allèrent tour à tour à la douche, puis se couchèrent. Comme à son habitude, Hiei se cala dans les bras de son amant qui le serra tendrement contre lui, posant sa tête sur celle de Hiei. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à s'endormir, bercé par la respiration lente et régulière de Kurama qui le rejoignit très vite.

xXxXxXx

Les deux jours suivants passèrent presque à l'identique des trois premiers.

Kurama avait réservé l'appartement, qu'ils iraient visiter d'ici quelques jours, et avait prévenu sa mère et son beau père de son choix.

Ils en avaient presque oublié la pleine lune toute proche.

_¤Fin flash-back¤ _

Au soir du troisième jour, Hiei dit au revoir à son Kitsune. Il était à genoux sur le rebord de la fenêtre, prêt à disparaître pour le Makai. Kurama lui donna un long et langoureux baiser en guise d'au revoir. Hiei passa une dernière fois sa main sur la joue de son amant, puis murmura un « A demain mon grand » avant de disparaître. Kurama soupira et ferma les yeux un moment. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il avait un regard résigné. Il se retourna, attrapa sa veste et sorti.

xXxXxXx

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? -interrogea Kurama, les yeux ronds de surprise. Il venait d'arriver au Makai, il faisait presque nuit au Ningenkai.

- On a pas pu laisser Hiei seul… » -répondit Yusuke. Genkai et Kuwabara hochèrent la tête. Ils étaient venus tous les trois, sans prévenir les filles, ni Hiei… Kurama soupira et tourna la tête vers le Youkai, assit contre l'arbre.

« Je ne sais pas si on a bien fait de venir… -murmura Genkai, voyant Hiei trembler. Il nous avait mis en garde, on a passé outre…

- S'il nous arrive quelque chose il s'en voudra à vie… » -continua Kuwabara. Même s'il avait peur, même très peur, en cet instant, il ne voulait pas rester tranquillement chez lui pendant que Hiei se battait sans relâche contre le loup-garou. Yusuke et Genkai hochèrent la tête. Kurama eut une grimace d'amertume. _« Hiei__…__ » _pensa-t-il.

« Kurama, il faut qu'on reste à distance, tu m'entends ? » -fit Genkai. Le kitsune tourna la tête vers elle et acquiesça.

Ils tournèrent tous brusquement la tête vers Hiei lorsque celui-ci bondit du pied de l'arbre et se tordit de douleur. Kurama eut un geste vers Hiei mais Genkai le retint par le bras. La transformation commençait…

Hiei portait ses vêtements habituels, il avait juste laissé la cape et l'épée chez Kurama.

Il tomba à genoux et déchira son haut noir avec un grondement qui n'avait plus rien d'humain. Ses amis purent voir les épaules de Hiei changer, les os s'étirer ça et là, les muscles grossir… A partir de ce moment là, la vue de Hiei se transformant n'était presque plus supportable… Il commença à s'arracher des lambeaux de peau. Il ne saignait pas, et en dessous apparaissait la peau du monstre qui se couvrait peu à peu de poils noirs. Hiei se raidissait, tapait violement parterre du poing, s'arrachait la peau… Les griffes poussèrent aux mains et les pattes arrières se formèrent. Hiei se redressa sur ses pattes de loup. La transformation n'était pas terminée pour autant. Il se tenait la tête à deux mains en gémissant de douleur, la secouant dans tous les sens. Les muscles de son cou se tendirent brusquement et la mâchoire s'allongea, tout comme les dents, puis se referma d'un claquement sec. La mue était terminée. Une longue queue touffue apparut à l'extrémité de sa colonne vertébrale et son regard s'illumina de sauvagerie. Il ouvrit les mains, faisant briller ses griffes au reflet des éclairs du Makai, se redressa de ses deux mètres cinquante, puis renversa la tête en arrière et poussa un long hurlement.

Kurama, Genkai, Yusuke et Kuwabara ne respiraient pas. Ils observaient la scène, à la fois terrorisés, tristes pour Hiei, et impressionnés. Le hurlement était interminable… et leur glaçait le sang. Kuwabara avait l'impression que la chaleur de son sang s'était dérobée…

Yusuke voulut poser une main à terre, mais la posa sur une brindille, qui craqua. Hiei stoppa immédiatement son hurlement et tourna brusquement la tête vers le bruit, la gueule entrouverte. Yusuke se figea. _« Merde__…__ » _pensa-t-il en serrant les dents, n'osant même plus respirer. Les trois autres ne bougeaient pas. Hiei s'approcha lentement en grondant. Chaque pas qu'il faisait émettait un bruit mat. Il s'arrêta juste devant le bosquet dans lequel ses amis étaient cachés. Il rugit puissamment et donna un violent coup de griffe. Ils les manqua de quelques millimètres et ils sautèrent pour se retrouver derrière lui. Hiei gronda en se retournant lentement. Au fin fond de l'esprit du loup, se trouvait celui de Hiei. Il découvrit avec effroi la présence de ses amis. _« Oh mon dieu__…__ » _pensa-t-il. Le monstre ouvrit sa gueule pleine de dents d'un air menaçant.

xXxXxXx

_« Arrête ! Sale monstre, laisses-les ! » _-enrageait Hiei. Il se battait contre l'esprit du loup, mais n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus. Il entendit une voix mentale gutturale, plus un grognement qu'une vraie voix.

_«__ Ce sont tes amis pas vrai ? » _-questionna le monstre. Les amis de Hiei ne savaient rien du « dialogue » qui avait lieu entre Hiei et le loup-garou. Ils l'observait s'avancer lentement vers eux. Gueule entrouverte. Hiei se maudissait de leur avoir dit qu'il avait été mordu, car maintenant, eux aussi risquaient de l'être…

_« Laisses-les ! » _-ordonna Hiei, ou plutôt, supplia…

_« Les laisser ? Tu plaisante ! Je vais les saigner un par un__…__ Oui__…__ Ou bien les mordre__…__ C__'__est dur de choisir ! Ahahahaha ! » _-fit le monstre avant de partir d'un grand rire sinistre. Hiei se battait comme il pouvait. Il se battrai jusqu'au bout. Il l'avait promis.

Soudain, il pu reprendre le contrôle. La voix de Hiei résonna dans la tête de ses amis, comme un cri désespéré.

_« Allez vous-en ! Vite, partez d__'__ici ! » _-hurla-t-il (NdA : en admettant qu'on peut hurler mentalement…) Le loup rugit de fureur et reprit le contrôle.

xXxXxXx

Les quatre autres restèrent figés, complètement horrifiés. Genkai fut la première à réagir et les tira en arrière.

« Ne restons pas là !

Yusuke et Kuwabara reculèrent immédiatement. Mais Kurama ne bougea pas.

- Kurama ! Viens ! Vite ! » -lui cria Yusuke en faisant des gestes vifs vers le Yohko. Kurama pourtant, ne réagissait pas. Il regardait le loup-garou s'avancer vers lui d'un air plus menaçant que jamais, et ne bougeait pas. Hiei était désespéré.

xXxXxXx

_« C__'__est à lui que tu tiens le plus__…__ Je le sens__…__ Très bien ! Je vais le saigner à mort ! Et après je boirais son sang à ta santé ! Hiei ! Hahaha ! » _-rit le loup.

_« Je ne te laisserai pas une minute de paix__…__ Je me battrai, jusqu__'__à mon dernier souffle ! » _-reprit violement Hiei. Il n'obtint qu'un rire, on pouvait presque dire « démoniaque », en retour. Hiei ne savait vraiment plus comment faire. Pourquoi ?? Pourquoi Kurama ne réagissait-il pas ? Qu'attendait-il pour obéir et sauver sa vie ? L'inconscient !

xXxXxXx

« Je ne partirais pas. » -dit Kurama, devant le loup-garou qui grondait de plus en plus fort, le regard fou, comme s'il voyait déjà Kurama se vider de son sang… Le monstre avait quelques difficultés pour maintenir un contrôle permanent sur l'esprit de Hiei, qui, malgré ce qu'il aurai cru, ne faiblissait pas. Au contraire, sa volonté s'était intensifiée à la vue de ses amis. Surtout à la vue de Kurama, qui refusait de partir…

« Je ne partirais pas sans toi, Hiei. » -répéta Kurama. Il avait peur, c'était inévitable. Mais il ne voulait pas laisser Hiei… il voulait croire qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir. De l'espoir que ce soit réversible…

_« Vas t__'__en ! Kurama ! » _-implorait mentalement le Koorime, au bord de l'implosion, tellement il était en colère contre le monstre, et contre lui-même de ne pas être capable de reprendre les rênes. Bien que le Yohko entendit Hiei, il fit « non » de la tête, et resta planté là.

Yusuke voulu se précipiter vers Kurama, mais Genkai l'en empêcha.

« Non ! Restes ici ! Tu ne peux rien faire… -fit Genkai. Lorsqu'elle acheva sa phrase, sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure à peine audible. Kuwabara s'énerva.

- On ne va pas les laisser faire ! Hiei n'est pas maître de lui ! Kurama risque sa vie !

- Nous n'avons pas le choix ! -répliqua Genkai. Si Kurama a décidé qu'il ne bougera pas, aucun de nous ne pourra le faire changer d'avis. Et vous le savez comme moi !

- Oui mais… -commença Yusuke, prêt à aller chercher le Kitsune de force. Genkai le stoppa net.

- Non. Nous ne pouvons rien faire. » -répéta Genkai. Elle avait raison. Ils le savaient, mais ils avaient peur. Peur pour Kurama. Peur pour Hiei. Peur pour eux tous. Yusuke pria pour qu'au moins, Kurama prenne sa forme de Yohko… Cependant, il n'en fit rien. Il continua de fixer le loup-garou qui, apparemment, devenait hésitant. Il était surpris qu'il lui fasse face sans montrer qu'il avait peur.

xXxXxXx

_« Il a du cran, ce Youkai__…__ Il est de quelle classe ? A+ je dirais non ? Voire S ? Ça n__'__en sera que plus distrayant ! » _-ricana le loup-garou. Hiei enrageait.

Il savait que Kurama, malgré sa classe A, ne pourrait pas faire grand mal au loup. Et de toute manière, Hiei savait que Kurama refuserai de lancer l'offensive, de peur de lui faire du mal… Il ne savait plus quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Pourquoi Kurama restait-il là ? À attendre ? Qu'attendait-il ? Avait-il une idée derrière la tête ?

xXxXxXx

Hiei n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps. Le loup-garou sauta sur Kurama qui l'évita d'un geste souple, mais il ne pu éviter l'énorme patte griffue qui s'abattit sur son épaule, le maintenant à genoux. Kurama eut une grimace de douleur et observa le loup, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Le coup avait été d'une telle force qu'il lui avait bloqué la respiration. _« Hiei__…__ J__'__ai une idée__…__ » _-pensa le Yohko, en plongeant ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux devenus ambrés du Koorime. Hiei ne comprenait pas où Kurama voulait en venir. _« Une idée ? Bon sang__…__ Kurama__…__ Quelle folie te pousse à rester là ? » _-pensa à son tour le jeune Youkai, en prenant garde à ce que le monstre n'ai pas accès à cette pensée.

Le monstre avait toujours son énorme patte sur l'épaule de Kurama, qui à présent, avait recouvré son souffle. Il leva lentement une main vers ses cheveux, et en sortit une rose. Il préparait visiblement son Rose Whip. Hiei ne comprenait pas ce que voulait faire Kurama. Il attendait, en priant pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. D'un geste gracieux et rapide, Kurama créa son Rose Whip et emprisonna le bras du loup, pouvant ainsi se dégager. Il sauta sur le coté, tenant toujours fermement le bras du monstre qui gronda avant de saisir vivement le fouet et de tirer Kurama vers lui.

Ayant prévu cette offensive, Kurama en profita pour sauter au dessus du loup, se servant de l'élan qu'il lui fournissait.

Les autres observaient le manège de Kurama sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Kuwabara s'énervait de plus en plus.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique cet imbécile ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à faire ?!

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi Kuwabara… -répondit Genkai.

- Hé ! Vous vous souvenez, au Tournoi des Arts Martiaux de l'Ombre, commença Yusuke, quand il…

Kuwabara le coupa.

- C'est pas le moment Urameshi !

- Nan mais laisse-moi finir abruti ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je crois que je sais ce que veux faire Kurama… » -termina-t-il en baissant la voix pour ne pas attirer l'attention du loup-garou. Genkai et Kuwabara se tournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement. Genkai écarquilla les yeux.

« Oh mon dieu. Sa technique ultime. -marmonna-t-elle. Yusuke hocha la tête d'un air désespéré.

- Celle qu'il avait utilisé une fois, et qui avait manqué de lui coûter la vie, oui… -murmura à son tour Yusuke.

- Vous… Vous voulez parler de la plante vampire ?

- Oui Kuwabara…

- Mais il est fou ?! Ça le tuerai ! -s'affola Kuwabara. Genkai secoua tristement la tête.

- Il y a une chance sur cinq pour qu'ils survivent tous les deux, et que la technique de Kurama marche. Si elle rate, Kurama risque de perdre la vie.

- Mon dieu… Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Genkai ?! -implora Kuwabara.

- Malheureusement, rien. Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre que d'attendre, et d'espérer… » -répondit la vieille femme, d'un air profondément triste. Kuwabara s'effondra. Il frappa le sol du poing et hurla.

« Kurama ! J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais ! »

Le concerné ne réagit pas au cri de Kuwabara, il savait ce qu'il faisait, et savait que sa chance de réussir était très minime, mais il savait qu'il y en avait une. S'il n'avait pas déstabilisé Kurama, le loup-garou en revanche, se tourna à demi vers Kuwabara avec un grondement surpris, stoppant ses assauts contre Kurama. Ce dernier en profita, il s'agenouilla et puisa dans toute son énergie pour invoquer ladite plante vampire.

Hiei comprit ce que voulait faire Kurama, mais trop tard. Il ne pu qu'assister au triste spectacle.

La plante jaillit littéralement de Kurama et alla se planter directement dans les artères du monstre. Le loup-garou eut un hurlement étouffé, et Hiei ressentit la douleur de la prise. Kurama concentra toutes ses forces sur la plante. Elle ne devait pas aspirer le sang de Hiei, mais le venin de loup-garou. Ce dernier ne pouvant plus bouger, Kurama n'étant pas relier à la plante par le sang, il ne risquait pas de devenir un loup-garou par transfert. En revanche, il risquait de mourir, vidé de toutes ses forces.

Lentement, pendant un moment qui sembla durer une éternité, la plante commença à devenir noire. La couleur du venin. En même temps, sous les yeux affolés de ses compagnons, Kurama se vidait de son énergie, et se sentait partir.

_«__ Non ! Je n__'__ai pas le droit, ce n__'__est pas fini, je dois tenir ! » _pensa-t-il avec force et volonté. Il tint bon. Il tint jusqu'à ce que la plante soit totalement noire. Une fois gorgée du venin du monstre, elle se détacha de lui et de Kurama, puis tomba en poussière. Kurama s'écroula, éreinté.

Le monstre vacilla, poussa une sorte de gémissement plaintif, puis la transformation inverse s'enclencha, plus rapide, et bien moins douloureuse pour Hiei. En à peine dix secondes, elle fut achevée, et Hiei tomba à genoux. Ses vêtements n'étaient plus qu'un espèce de pagne noir. Il haletait. Il se tourna lentement vers Kurama, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Ils n'avaient jamais vu Hiei afficher une telle peur. Ils se précipitèrent à leur coté. Hiei sauta à coté de Kurama et le redressa doucement. Le Kitsune ne respirait plus. Les autres ne savaient quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Pour eux, c'était trop tard, Kurama avait donné sa vie. Hiei versa une larme, puis deux, puis encore une. Toutes se cristallisaient avant d'atteindre le sol, et de nombreuses pierres d'Hirui roulèrent autour d'eux avec un son cristallin.

« Kurama… Je t'en prie, réveille-toi… » -supplia le Koorime, les larmes roulant sans discontinu sur ses joues en feu à cause de la transformation. Il étouffa un hoquet dû aux sanglots et laissa tomber sa tête contre celle de Kurama.

« Hiei… C'est fini, tu ne peux plus rien… -murmura Yusuke, les larmes coulant également. Hiei secoua doucement la tête.

- Non… Je… Je ne veux pas… Il ne doit pas mourir maintenant ! Kurama ! Tu m'as promis que tu resterai toujours avec moi ! » -hurla Hiei, n'essayant pas de retenir ses larmes. Yusuke ferma les yeux, profondément triste. Kuwabara et Genkai pleuraient tous deux. Ils ne savait pas quoi dire pour réconforter Hiei. Ils ne savaient plus rien. C'était comme si tout venait de s'écrouler d'un coup.

Soudain, ils sentirent un froid glacial figer le sang dans leurs veines. En relevant la tête, ils comprirent que le froid provenait de Hiei. Il était en train de puiser dans ses propres ressources pour sauver Kurama. Il avait le même don que Yukina, celui de guérir. Seulement, il l'ignorait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il s'était déclanché tout seul, comme pour répondre au désespoir de Hiei. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, il tenait toujours fermement Kurama contre lui, les yeux fermés avec force. Mais les larmes ne coulaient plus, elles avaient gelé sur ses joues. Hiei mit une énorme partie de ses ressources dans sa tentative de ramener Kurama.

Au bout d'une interminable minute, il s'écroula et l'air redevint lourd et chaud.

« Hiei ! -s'exclama Yusuke en posant une main sur le dos du Koorime. Il respire ! » -constata-t-il avec soulagement. Kuwabara et Genkai s'approchèrent d'avantage. Au même moment, une voix très faible se fit entendre.

« …Hiei… » -murmura Kurama, les yeux à moitié ouverts.

Les trois autres restèrent médusés. Kurama était en vie, Hiei avait réussi ! Ils avaient réussis tous les deux ! Hiei se releva légèrement, lui aussi très faible.

« Kurama… tu… dieu merci, tu es en vie… -murmura le Koorime, la voix faible et hachée. Kurama acquiesça faiblement.

- Et toi… tu n'es plus un loup-garou… -acheva le kitsune.

- Tu as réussi… Tu es complètement fou… -répliqua faiblement Hiei. Kurama sourit.

- On a réussi. Ensembles. Et tu es au moins aussi fou que moi. »

Hiei ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la réponse du Kitsune. Se sentant repartir, il murmura un « Merci.. » avant de s'évanouir et de retomber sur le torse de Kurama.

« Merci à toi… » -murmura à son tour Kurama, avant de perdre lui aussi connaissance.

Yusuke, Kuwabara et Genkai avaient du mal à se remettre psychologiquement de tout ce dont-ils avaient été témoins. Kuwabara tremblait, Yusuke restait figé avec des yeux ronds de stupeur, et Genkai avait une respiration hachée et sifflante. Ce fut elle qui reprit contenance en premier. Elle se releva et souleva un peu Hiei.

« Aidez-moi ! Ils faut les emmener chez Enma Jr, ils ont besoin de soins, en URGENCE ! » -elle avait hurlé devant le manque de réaction chez ses deux amis. Ils sursautèrent et bondirent sur leurs jambes encore légèrement tremblantes. Yusuke prit Hiei sur son dos, et Kuwabara souleva Kurama. Genkai se servit de son pouvoir astral pour appeler Puu. Le volatile ne mit qu'une minute à les rejoindre. Ils montèrent sur son dos et ils les conduisit droit au château d'Enma.

xXxXxXx

« Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu..

- Enma ! -l'interrompit Genkai. Ils ont besoin de soins, tout de suite ! »

Enma Jr venait de les voir débouler, à bout de souffle, dans son bureau. Kuwabara et Yusuke portaient Hiei et Kurama sur leurs dos. Hiei saignait un peu à cause de la plante vampire, et ils étaient tous deux très faibles. Georges, qui était debout à coté du bureau et qui avait sursauté lorsqu'ils étaient entré, poussa une plainte ressemblant à « Votre Majesté, faites quelque chose.. » Enma Jr se ressaisit brusquement et ordonna qu'on aille chercher le meilleur médecin du château. En attendant, il fit ouvrir une porte secrète dans le mur gauche de son bureau et il invita ses amis à y entrer.

« Déposez-les sur les deux lits d'hôpital là. Et expliquez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! » -s'énerva-t-il.

Les autres s'exécutèrent et se laissèrent tomber sur un autre lit, vide celui-ci. Genkai inspira profondément, et commença son récit. De temps à autre, on pouvait entendre un « Oh mon dieu… » de la part de Georges, ou de Botan. Mais Enma lui, ne bougeait pas, il tremblait juste très légèrement. Lorsque Genkai eut fini son récit, Enma murmura.

« C'est pas vrai…

- Si. Et le plus surprenant, c'est qu'ils ont réussi, tous les deux. -répondit la vieille.

- Incroyable… » -continua de marmonner Enma.

Genkai hocha silencieusement la tête. Le médecin venait d'arriver, il s'approcha d'abord de Hiei, qui saignait toujours.

« Bon… -marmonna-t-il en sortant des bandages de sa sacoche. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me le redresser ? Que je puisse lui faire un bandage au niveau du torse.

- Bien sûr ! Attendez… » -répondit Kuwabara en se levant et en passant un bras derrière les épaules de Hiei pour le relever. Ce dernier n'eut pas la moindre réaction. Il respirait, mais faiblement. Le médecin lui fit un pansement allant du ventre à sous les bras, avec un passant sur l'épaule gauche de Hiei pour faire tenir.

« Voila… Bon, je vais lui mettre une perfusion qui va lui transmettre des nutriments, et un sérum. Les nutriments, c'est à cause de la plante vampire, elle a aspiré beaucoup des nutriments qu'il avait dans le sang. Et le sérum, c'est pour combattre une éventuelle infection.

- Une minute, comment savez-vous pour la plante vampire ? -demanda Kuwabara.

- Je suis médecin, jeune homme. J'ai déjà vu des cas de démons ayant eu à faire à une plante vampire, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'avais jamais vu aucun démon possédant encore au moins trois litres de sang après une telle rencontre…

- C'est parce que la plante n'a aspiré que le venin de loup-garou. -expliqua Genkai.

- C'est incroyable.. -fit le médecin, dubitatif. Celui qui la contrôlait doit y avoir mis toute son énergie vitale…

- Oui. Et Hiei l'a ramené. Du coup, tous deux sont très faibles.. -termina Genkai. Le doc hocha la tête.

- Je vais les remettre sur pieds. Pour ce qui est de Hiei, il se réveillera d'ici deux jours maximum. Quant à l'autre..

- Kurama.

- Quant à Kurama, il mettra peut-être quatre jours, mais ils vont bien tous les deux. » -acheva le doc en mettant la perfusion à Kurama.

Il prépara ensuite une seringue. Genkai leva un sourcil méfiant.

« Que faites-vous ?

- Vous disiez que Hiei avait été un loup-garou. Ce qu'il y a dans cette seringue, c'est un espèce de sérum confectionné avec du sang de vampire. Avec ça, votre ami ne risque pas de devenir un vampire, mais en revanche, le sérum va détruire ce qui reste du venin, s'il en reste. Dans le cas échéant, il n'y aura aucun effet. Primaire ou secondaire.

- D'accord… » -répondit Genkai.

Le doc planta d'un petit coup sec la seringue dans le bras gauche de Hiei et lui injecta ledit sérum. Ceci fait, il fit de même avec Kurama, pour le cas où il y aurait eu un quelconque transfert. Une fois son travail terminé, Enma Jr le remercia puis le congédia. Une fois le médecin parti, Enma Jr proposa aux autres de sortir de la pièce et de les laisser se reposer. Après quelques réticences, ils finirent par s'exécuter, et une fois dans le bureau d'Enma, celui-ci actionna l'écran en face de lui, affichant la chambre où Kurama et Hiei dormaient toujours, sous perfusion.

« Je suis contente que ça se termine bien… C'était tellement… -murmura Genkai.

- Horrible. -compléta Yusuke.

Genkai hocha la tête.

- Oui. »

Les autres approuvèrent en silence. Nul n'en doutait. Enma leur proposa de rentrer chez eux pour se reposer eux aussi, et se remettre de leur cuisante expérience, mais personne ne bougea.

« Non. On reste ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils se réveillent, et après on les ramène ! -fit Kuwabara sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune contestation.

- Oui ! On ne bougera pas d'ici Enma. -confirma Yusuke.

- En effet. -termina Genkai.

Enma soupira.

- Très bien. Alors suivez Botan, elle va vous conduire dans la pièce juste à coté de la pièce de quarantaine, il y a un mur vitré, vous pourrez les voir. » -céda leur ami.

Botan les invita à la suivre et les conduisit dans ladite pièce. Il y avait trois lits de fortune, et une table. A leur droite, ils avaient le mur vitré et pouvaient voir Kurama et Hiei qui se reposaient paisiblement. A les voir comme ça, on ne devinerai pas une infime partie de ce qui s'était passé au Makai il y a à peine trente minutes. Yusuke se laissa tomber sur un des lits.

« Eh bein… Ça fait du bien quand ça s'arrête moi ce que j'en dis… -lâcha-t-il.

- Je te le fais pas dire Urameshi. -ajouta Kazuma.

- J'espère qu'ils vont bientôt se réveiller. -repris Yusuke.

- Moi j'espère que Hiei ne va pas s'arracher la perfusion… Je sais qu'il a horreur de ce genre de choses… Manquerai plus qu'il se l'arrache. -souligna Genkai.

- Ah ouais… Vaudrai mieux pas. -approuva Kuwabara.

- C'est certain. -fit Botan. Bon, je dois vous laisser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Reposez-vous quand même, ils ne risquent plus rien. » -termina-t-elle avant de leur dire au revoir et de sortir. Kuwabara s'assit à son tour sur un des lits et soupira. Genkai alla se planter devant la vitre, observant les deux démons endormis.

xXxXxXx

_Deux jours plus tard._

Hiei ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se sentait bien mieux qu'il y a… Il y a quoi ? Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il dormait ? Bon sang, et Kurama ? Il tourna la tête vers la droite et constata que le Kitsune dormait dans un lit voisin du sien. L'expression sereine sur le visage de Kurama et son souffle régulier le rassura. Il se redressa lentement, levant la main gauche pour se masser le front, à coté du Jagan. Il suspendit son geste en sentant la perfusion. Il allait faire un geste pour l'arracher quand la porte s'ouvrit toute grande.

« Hiei ! Tu es enfin réveillé ! -s'exclama Kuwabara avec un grand sourire soulagé.

- Touche pas à cette perfusion !! -ordonna vivement Genkai. Hiei stoppa son geste et fronça les sourcils d'un air buté.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ce truc ! -râla-t-il.

- Si tu en as besoin, au cas où tu n'aurai pas remarqué, tu es sur un lit d'hôpital, t'as un pansement et tu gardes cette perfusion ! » -ordonna la vieille.

Hiei soupira de son air habituel, pas vraiment sympathique ou reconnaissant. Kuwabara prit son air colérique habituel (NdA : ça en fait des habitudes.. XD) et objecta.

« Arrête de pester sale nain ! On vous a ramené du Makai Kurama et toi, et voila comment tu nous remercie !

- Le fait que je n'ai pas besoin de cette perfusion n'a rien à voir avec vous triple idiot. » -rétorqua Hiei.

Kuwabara allait lui donner la réplique quand Yusuke l'arrêta.

« Stooop ! Pas de ça. Kuwabara, laisses-le tranquille, après ce qui s'est passé il a le droit d'être tranquille. Genkai, c'est obligé qu'il garde la perfusion ?

- Non il peut l'enlever. -répondit le médecin qui était revenu entre temps.

- Bonne nouvelle ! » -ajouta Hiei.

Le doc s'approcha de lui avant que Hiei n'arrache tout et qu'il faille lui refaire encore un pansement, et lui enleva la perfusion. Hiei retira sa main mais le doc l'attrapa.

« Non attends, je vais te coller un pansement là aussi. Manquerai plus que ça s'infecte. -argumenta-t-il devant le regard noir que lui jetait Hiei.

- Quelle reconnaissance… » -souligna Kuwabara.

Hiei lui jeta un regard noir. S'il avait pu avoir des fusils à la place des yeux Kuwabara serai déjà mort. Soudain, quelqu'un murmura doucement.

« Doucement trésor… Soit gentil s'il te plait. »

Hiei se retourna vivement, et tous les autres tournèrent la tête vers Kurama qui venait de s'assoire dans son lit. Hiei se retint de lui sauter au cou.

« Kurama… » -murmura-t-il simplement.

Le kitsune lui sourit et voulut tendre la main vers la joue de Hiei pour la caresser mais son geste fut interrompu par le doc qui l'intercepta avant qu'il n'arrache la perfusion. Hiei gronda plus ou moins méchamment, mais un sourire de Kurama le fit arrêter. Le doc lui retira la perfusion et sorti avec un « Content que vous soyez à nouveau sur pieds ». Kurama le regarda partir puis reporta à nouveau son attention sur son Koorime.

« Hiei. Content de te voir. -fit-il avec un sourire sincère.

- Toi aussi… -répondit le concerné avec le même sourire.

Yusuke sourit et se décida à apporter son grain de sel.

- Et nous ? T'es pas content de nous voir ? J'vais t'faire la gueule moi ! » -acheva-t-il avec un faux air boudeur.

Hiei le regarda en levant un sourcil l'air de dire _« Nan mais qu__'__est-ce qu__'__il ne faut pas entendre.. »_. Kurama quant à lui, sourit à Yusuke.

« Bien sûr que je suis content de vous voir ! Et Hiei aussi, n'est-ce pas Hiei ? -le taquina Kurama.

- Hn. -obtenu-t-il pour unique réponse.

Il tendit la main vers la joue de Hiei et le chatouilla gentiment.

- Fais pas la tête ! -rit-il.

- Maaiis, arrête ! » -répliqua Hiei en secouant la tête.

Il attrapa la main de Kurama et la serra gentiment entre ses doigts. Ce dernier lui sourit gentiment. Kuwabara s'en mêla. Il voulait voir s'il pouvait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. S'il pouvait toujours ennuyer Hiei ou pas…

- Que c'est mignon ! Comment elle faisait encore la chanson d'amour là Yusuke ?

- Tu veux mourir ?!

- Content de voir que t'es toujours le même Hiei ! Chiant, désagréable…

- Ferme-la ! -gronda Hiei en faisant apparaître une flamme noire sur son poing droit.

- Pyromane… et euuh comment dire, susceptible ?

- Vas-tu te t..

- Hiei ! -intervint Kurama.

- Quoi ? -répondit-il, d'un ton pas vraiment sympathique.

- On ne crame personne s'il te plait. Kuwabara, Hiei est toujours le même, mais si pour en être sûr t'as besoin de finir chez les grands brûlés, vous êtes gentils et vous allez faire ça dehors, compris ?

- Hn. -répliqua Hiei.

- Nan j'suis convaincu. -ajouta Kuwabara.

- C'est bien ! Genkai, dis nous, quand pouvons-nous sortir ? -interrogea le Yohko.

- Normalement, vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici. -fit-elle avec un sourire auquel Kurama répondit.

- En voila une bonne nouvelle.

- Parles pour toi, maintenant plus rien ne retient Hiei de me refaire la face.

- C'est sûr que ça serai pas du luxe, un petit ravalement de façade ! -rétorqua Hiei du tac au tac.

- Qu'est-ce t'as dis le nabot ?! Parles plus fort t'es trop petit j'ai pas entendu…

- J'suis pas un nabot, espèce d'asperge !

- Quoi ?! Sale crevette ! »

Etc.

Kurama soupira. _« Et c'est reparti… »_ pensa-t-il. Effectivement, Kuwabara et Hiei recommencèrent à se lancer pic sur pic. En attendant l'homicide qui ne devait plus trop tarder, Kurama se leva et rattacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Il dû élever la voix pour se faire entendre des deux gamins.

« OH ! JE VOUS PARLE ! »

Surpris que quelqu'un crie plus fort qu'eux, Kuwabara et Hiei cessèrent de s'insulter et tournèrent la tête vers Kurama avec un air intéressé. Kurama soupira puis mis les mains sur les hanches.

« C'est pas bientôt fini ?

- C'est lui qui a commencé ! -glissa précipitamment Kuwabara en montrant Hiei du doigt.

- Hein ? Mais c'est même pas vrai ! -objecta Hiei.

- Je ne veux pas savoir qui a commencé. Je vous dis d'arrêter, si ce n'est pas trop vous demander. On dirait vraiment deux gamins ! -il les taquinait plus qu'il ne les engueulait, et s'amusa à voir que Hiei prit une mine boudeuse.

- J'suis pas un gamin. -ronchonna-t-il d'un air bougon.

- T'es sûr ? » -demanda Kuwabara, histoire de mettre le feu aux poudres.

Hiei sauta de son lit avec la ferme intention d'aller étrangler Kuwabara, mais Kurama l'intercepta en plein vol et le retint contre lui.

« Non, toi tu restes là. Arrêtez tous les deux, ça suffit. Maintenant on s'en va, et personne ne saute à la gorge de personne, compris ? » -fit Kurama avec un air sévère mais un tantinet amusé.

Le regard couleur émeraude de Kurama était dissuasif. Kuwabara renonça à chercher Hiei. Ce dernier, qui avait été intercepté en plein vol, croisa les bras et fixa Kuwabara avec un air sadique. Ce dernier sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Hiei dû le remarquer car son sourire devint encore plus sadique. Kuwabara blêmit.

« Hiei… Arrête de faire peur à Kuwabara, regarde la couleur qu'il a on dirait un cadavre. -soupira Genkai.

- Oui, arrêtez tous les deux. On s'en va maintenant. -acheva Kurama.

- Hn.

- Ouais, partons d'ici. » -approuva Yusuke.

Ils sortirent donc tous et rejoignirent Enma dans son bureau. Ce dernier leur fit un salut joyeux quand il les vit.

« Hiei ! Kurama ! Content de vous voir en forme ! » -s'exclama-t-il.

Hiei allait lâcher un « Ghn » pas sympathique mais Kurama lui plaqua la main sur la bouche et sourit à Enma.

« Content de te voir Enma. Merci pour les soins, c'est gentil de nous avoir remis sur pieds Hiei et moi. -sourit le kitsune. Pas vrai Hiei ?

Le regard insistant du Yohko décida Hiei à répondre.

- Ouais…

Koenma sourit.

- Ne me remerciez pas. Allez, rentrez maintenant, Kurama, tes parents ne vont pas tarder à revenir je crois ? -demanda-t-il.

- Oh mince, j'avais oublié ! -s'exclama le kitsune en se plaquant une main sur la bouche.

Hiei à nouveau libre s'écarta de lui et se frotta la joue.

- Ils reviennent demain, tu m'avais dis. -dit-il à Kurama pour le rassurer.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu as raison Enma il faut qu'on y ailles. Merci encore pour tout. A toi, mais aussi à vous trois. -acheva-t-il en se tournant vers Kuwabara, Yusuke et Genkai qui lui sourirent.

Hiei hocha la tête.

- Oui. Merci. -dit-il.

- De rien. » -répondirent-ils tous ensembles.

Après une dernière tentative d'assassinat de la part de Hiei envers Kuwabara, ils purent repartir vers le Ningenkai. Une fois là bas, Genkai reparti pour sa villa, le cœur léger. Yusuke et Kuwabara partirent se changer les idées à la salle de jeux, et Kurama proposa à Hiei de venir avec lui chez les Minamino.

xXxXxXx

Là bas, Hiei l'aida à faire le ménage. Ce faisant, ils discutaient de ce qui s'était passé deux jours plus tôt. Chacun était reconnaissant envers l'autre, bien que se traitant mutuellement de fou. Le soir venu, Kurama allait proposer à Hiei de dormir encore une fois avec lui quand le téléphone sonna. Hiei était en train de regarder par la fenêtre, détendu.

« Moshi moshi ?

- Hai ! Shuichi, c'est Kaoru, comment tu vas ?

- Oh bonsoir ! Ça va très bien merci, et vous ? Les vacances se sont bien passées ?

- Oui impeccable, et de ton coté, ça était ?

- Très bien merci. J'ai appelé l'agent immobilier, j'irai visiter l'appartement jeudi.

- Génial. Je suis content pour toi ! Quand tu t'y sera installer, fais nous visiter hein. Ah, autre chose ! Ta mère veut que nous t'achetions le canapé et les fauteuils, je voulais savoir quelle couleur te conviendrai, qu'on puisse passer en vitesse au magasin demain en rentrant. »

Kurama sourit. C'était gentil de leur part, surtout qu'ils avaient déjà donné pas mal d'argent pour lui permettre de combler ses économies et de s'acheter ledit appartement. Hiei observait la scène du coin de l'œil avec un léger sourire. _« Oublions l__'__étape du Makai, du loup-garou__…__ Tournons la page avec le sourire.. » _pensa-t-il pour lui-même en fermant un instant les yeux au contact du vent frai du Ningenkai. Il n'écoutait plus que d'une oreille la conversation entre Kurama et Kaoru, son beau-père.

« C'est très gentil de votre part, vraiment merci ! -répondit le kitsune.

- Ne nous remercie pas Shuichi. Dis-nous plutôt quelle couleur conviendrai.

- Je n'ai pas encore visité l'appartement Kaoru.

- Je sais, mais tu t'es renseigné non, comme je te connais, tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié.

- Exact, sourit Kurama, en fait s'il était rouge bordeaux ça irai parfaitement.

- Très bien, c'est noté ! Ah ! Je te passe ta mère, elle veut entendre la voix de son fiston. » -lui dit-il avec un ton amusé.

Kurama entendit un petit bruit, signe que le téléphone changeait de main, et au bout de quelques secondes, la voix de sa mère apparu de l'autre coté.

« Bonjour mon grand.

- Bonjour Kaasan. Ça t'a plu, la République Dominicaine ?

- Oh oui très ! Nous t'avons acheté un petit souvenir d'ailleurs. -ajouta-t-elle gentiment.

Kurama sourit.

- Ça c'est gentil. Je suis gâté dis donc ! -souligna-t-il d'un ton amusé.

- Allons pour une fois… » -argumenta Shiori sur le même ton amusé que son fils.

Ils discutèrent encore une dizaine de minutes, puis Kurama raccrocha. Ceci fait, il se tourna vers Hiei qui l'observait avec un sourire. Le Yohko rejoignit son amant devant la fenêtre et passa ses bras autour du cou de celui-ci. Hiei écarta les cuisses pour que Kurama puisse se caler contre lui, étant donné qu'il était assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et passa ses propres bras autour de la taille du Yohko.

« Ils rentrent demain après-midi, tu veux rester encore ici cette nuit ?

- Avec plaisir. -répondit gentiment Hiei, en posant sa tête contre le torse juste assez musclé de Kurama.

- Super… » -murmura le kitsune en posant son menton sur le sommet du crâne de Hiei tout en fermant les yeux.

Il était bien comme ça. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hiei releva la tête et vola un baiser à Kurama. Ce dernier lui sourit et l'embrassa à son tour, mais plus longuement, de façon moins superficielle. Hiei répondit immédiatement au baiser. En même temps qu'ils s'embrassaient, Hiei massait doucement les reins et les cotes de son amant, pendant que celui-ci passait tendrement une main dans les cheveux du jeune Koorime, l'autre étant sur sa joue. Le baiser dura près d'une minute. Lorsqu'ils le rompirent, Kurama annonça qu'il allait faire à manger. Hiei le laissa partir vers le plan de travail, même s'il aurai préféré continuer la petite séance câline.

Kurama leur concocta un plat basique, mais qui fut du meilleur effet. Décidément, pour Hiei, Kurama était bien le meilleur cuistot qu'il connaissait. Étant donné qu'ils étaient tous deux affamés, n'ayant rien avalé depuis deux jours, il ne restait plus une seule miette du repas au bout d'un quart d'heure.

La vaisselle faite et la table débarrassée et nettoyée, le jeune couple monta dans la chambre de Kurama. Cette nuit n'allait pas être la dernière qu'ils passeront ensembles, et cette idée les réjouissait. Kurama prit bien garde à mettre le réveil pour demain matin, histoire de ne pas louper le coche du retour de Shiori, Kaoru et Shuichi, puis se retourna vers Hiei avec un regard quelque peu… suggestif…

**FIN**

* * *

Voila ! Le chapitre 3 est enfin venu ! Et enfin t-e-r-m-i-n-é ! Sachant que j'aurai dû le poster le 23 au plus tard… Allez, vous allez pas m'enguirlander pour quelques jours de retard ? Si ? Allons :3

Bref ! **J****'****espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! **Il est certes un peu long, mais j'ai eu un coup disons, de génie et j'ai tapé à n'en plus finir. Mon pauvre clavier s'en souvient encore ! XD Allez, ne soyez pas timides, **''submitez-moi'' une jolie petite review XD**

Hiei : Submitez… Mais c'est quoi ce mot ?

Taka : T'as pas capté le « Submit review » en bas à gauche ?

Hiei : Et après ? « Submitez », ça n'existe pas.

Taka : Bein maintenant si !

Hiei : Mais c'est quoi ce bonhomme ? Un cousin de Kuwabara ?!

Kuwabara : Eh oh ! Moi j'le connais pas ce type !

Kurama : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Taka : Ils m'embêtent parce que j'ai inventé un mot !

Kurama, _exaspéré_ : Arrêtez vos gamineries ! Taka, tu as encore quelque chose à dire à tes lecteurs ?

Taka : Euh… Oui !

Kurama : Alors fais-le.

Bon, suivons les recommandations de Kurama, et terminons. Vous avez remarqué la fin disons… suggestive ? XD Je vous laisse vous imaginer une nuit d'ivresse entre Kurama et Hiei hein, je ne veux pas être responsable de quoi que ce soit _-big smile innocent- _**Je ferai peut-être une sorte de suite, ou d'épilogue, à cette fic, si ça vous dit**. Rassurez-vous, je serai sage comme une image _-en son fort intérieur : mouahahaha-_

_Moshi moshi_ : Allo

_Hai_ : Oui

_Kaasan_ : Maman

Sayonara minna-san ! Taka


End file.
